


Taste of the Past

by champagne_cocaine_gasoline



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Riverdale, Sex, Smut, bughead - Freeform, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:46:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 25,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagne_cocaine_gasoline/pseuds/champagne_cocaine_gasoline
Summary: Her husband is the Black Hood. A life sentence. Divorce. The ghosts of old memories, bad, painful memories roam this house, and Alice Cooper looses touch of her sanity. When an old face from her youth, the spark of love that never had the chance to ignite comes knocking; FP Jones brings her iron walls down as though they were made of sand.





	1. The Shell of Her Past

Alice Cooper barely recognised herself as she stared into the bathroom mirror. The person she was looking at was nothing more than the shell of who she used to be. The shell of a Southside girl. The fiery, confrontational woman she used to be had been beaten down, forced behind bars and tamed by the father of her daughters. A murderer. A psychopathic serial killer. And not a very good one, at that. She scoffed quietly at the memory of her husband's confession. Her husband. She couldn't believe that she was still married to the man. Even before this. This horrible, life changing experience. It had been days since his arrest, days since the man had attempted to choke her to death in their own living room, but like a irreconcilable curse, he remained the only thing in her mind. 

Alice forced herself to look away from her reflection, knowing that looking at the sight for any longer would only make her more depressed. She washed her face with her hands, making every attempt to clear her mind as she left the bathroom. It was midday, Betty had already gone back to school. That girl had much more strength than Alice thought she had ever had, even as a young girl. 

Wearing her pajamas, Alice made her way downstairs, staring momentarily at the scene where she'd near been killed, passing through to the kitchen where the man pretending to be her son had killed a man. This house had more ghosts, more skeletons in closets, cabinets and under beds than any other place in Riverdale. Excluding, of course, Fox Forest's abandoned murder house. At least nobody knew of the murder that happened here. 

Even the familiar task of pouring a glass of juice and cereal exhausted her. There was no energy left for her usual full breakfasts. Just as she sat down, there was a knock at the door. Any other day, any other moment than now, Alice would've ignored the noise. She'd grown used to the visitors, journalists and wrong-doers who had decided her residence was now a public spectacle, never even bothering to shoo strangers off the lawn now. But today, Alice got up to answer the door, careless, really, to who was there. She took no care in asking who was there, not bothering to look through the spy hole. She opened the door with a quiet sign, immediately surprised and embarrassed to be looking at FP Jones. 

"Hey, Alice." The man spoke, the familiarity of his voice sending a wave of comfort over her skin. Even he looked more exhausted than usual. Unshaven and baggy eyed, hair unkempt and dirty. 

Alice stared at him for a moment, knowing full well she was hardly presentable to have visitors. But she knew that FP was more than that. "FP," She said quietly, vulnerability in her voice. "What- What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you." He answered, drawing his hands from the leather jacket that covered his body. Somehow he looked thinner. "Can I come in?"

"I... Of course. Let me just- I need to change. Wait inside and shut the door." Alice instructed, quickly moving away and dashing up the stairs with a burst of energy she didn't know she was capable of these days. As comfortable as she was with FP, she wasn't about to chat looking like such a mess.

FP was looking at the family photos that were strung on the walls when Alice returned, hair brushed and dressed nicely. The man turned as he heard her come back down the stairs and offered a smile. "You clean up good." He laughed gently.

Alice rolled her eyes, stepping back into the kitchen. "You want some coffee?" She asked, already making some as FP took a seat at the dining table. He helped himself to a piece of fruit, taking a bite.

"Looks like you're already making some. I don't get a choice." He hummed, wanting to do his best to cheer her up a little. The sadness in her eyes made his chest ache, and he definitely did not like it.

"Suppose you don't," She murmured in response, sighing to herself. "What do you want, FP?"

The man rose from his seat, approaching her at the counter and leaning against it. "Well, I assumed considering the current situation that it might be alright to check in on you. Forgive me for caring, Mrs Cooper." He said with an amused laugh. "I can tell you just woke up.. You're always grouchy in the morning."

Alice rolled her eyes once more, turning and pushing a cup of hot coffee into his hand. "I'm no worse than you. If anything, I'm better. It's far worse waking up constantly hungover."

FP passed another amused laugh, nodding a little as he set the cup to the side, pushing his now free hand through his dark hair. "Sometimes I wake up and I'm still a little drunk. Those are the best days." He responded with a grin. That grin. That fucking grin. Alice had to force herself to look away, not giving him the satisfaction of a defeated response. "So," He continued, "how are you, Alice? Really?"

The woman sighed, closing her eyes for a moment as she leaned against the counter-top. She couldn't lie to him. She'd never been able to lie to FP. He was the only person who had that effect on her. "I... I'm not sure I even know," She answered with a weak laugh, opening her eyes and staring at the kitchen island. She couldn't bare looking at him. She knew that the second she did she would be putty in his arms - and there was no way she was going to put herself through that pain again. Not now. That might just finish her off. "It's... an impossible feeling. I've never been this weak before." She laughed, attempting to make light of it, not wanting to hear the way FP's voice softened when he saw right through her. Which he did.

"Alice," He said gently as he put the apple down. "You're not weak, you never have been. You told the guy he was a crappy serial killer, for God's sake." The man laughed, moving closer to her. Alice forced herself to step away.

She sighed, passing him and returning to the table. FP followed, sitting down to her side at the end of the table. "You- You really shouldn't be here, FP." She said, knowing that the last thing she wanted was for him to leave her alone in the house when things finally felt calm with his presence. 

FP sighed, leaning his chin in his hands as he looked at her, staying quiet for a moment. "I know I'm not good at this. I never have been. I gave you time before coming here, but I... I want to look after you, Alice."

The woman shook her head as she stared down at the bowl, silently begging that he would stop talking. She let out a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. "I don't need anybody to look after me, FP." She said, with as much firmness as she could manage.

FP leaned closer, reaching out with some confidence to touch her arm. He spoke when she didn't pull away from his touch. "You don't have to be alone. There's no way you're gonna get me to leave you alone, Al. Not now, not this time. I know you."

Alice pulled her arm away once he finished talking, leaning away from the table and looking at the wall, using every bit of strength that she had left not to cry. She couldn't speak now or she would fall over the edge into his arms. 

FP looked at her, nodding slowly and leaning back. "Alright. I know you're stubborn. I know you like to make the first move, whether it's about us or whether it's throwing hate at eachother. Hell, you can do that if it helps." He laughed weakly, getting to his feet. "I'll do whatever helps, chew me out, kick me out, I know you want me here. I know you need me."

"Stop it," Alice begged quietly, her voice cracking as she wiped the tears from her eyes, slowly rising. "You can't do this."

FP looked down at her as Alice turned to face him, still unable to meet her eyes. She pushed at his chest, the motion weak. It barely budged him. "Can't do what? Be here for you?" He asked, stepping closer to her again. "You and I both know you don't need that armor with me. Hal has always been a piece of shit and he did fucking nothing for you. You don't need protection any more, Alice. I'm right here."

Alice shook her head, fighting back tears as she attempted to push him away again, but this time FP caught her arms, pulling her close. "Let go," She wheezed quietly, the tears slipping down her cheeks.

FP shook his head, "You let go, Alice." He said, his voice was soft but it was enough to urge her over the edge. She fell into his arms sobbing into FP's shirt, gripping at the material as FP wrapped his arms around her, the both of them sinking to the floor, inches from where a man had been murdered. "I got you. I'm not goin' anywhere." He murmured, holding the back of her head and closing his eyes. The feeling was the same for the both of them: Whatever felt wrong disappeared once Alice was in his arms, even if they knew that this would end the same way that it started. With tears.


	2. A Moment of Weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhm.... smut.

A good thirty minutes later, Alice’s shaking and crying ceased and she relaxed completely into FP’s arms. She hated and forgave herself for letting this happen all in the same moment. It was FP - He’d never been a regret. As much as she’d lied to herself that he was nothing but a series of mistakes. 

It was quiet. A comfortable, familiar silence. Alice closed her eyes against his chest, resting her cheek against the shirt that she’d drenched. Suddenly, she felt him press a kiss to her head. Alice looked up, finally meeting his eyes for the first time. It took less than a second for her to think about it before she was reaching up, taking his unshaven face into her hands and pressing her lips against his. 

FP’s arms wrapped around her in an instant, moving his lips against hers in a way that made her melt completely. Alice’s arms moved around his neck, quickly lifting herself onto his lap, her fingers moving into his dark hair. 

But FP pulled away, breathing softly and opening his eyes. “Alice,” He said quietly. She knew that the way her name shook in his voice that he didn’t know what to decide, didn’t know what he was meant to do. 

“Shut up, FP. Shut up.” She breathed, leaning in again and reconnecting their lips, gripping her hands and tugging at the man’s hair much more roughly than moments before. He seemed to take the hint, gripping her hips and rising to his feet, roughly setting her down onto the kitchen table. Alice gasped softly against his lips and tugged him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist. She needed him. She needed him to make her forget, to remind her of all the mistakes she’d made in pushing him away. 

The words came out of her mouth breathier and more desperate than FP had ever heard, her breath hot against his lips. “Fuck me.”

FP opened his eyes, looking down at her. “F- Here?” He panted, aware of the way his jeans tightened, the feeling worsening as Alice reached her hands to remove his belt, tugging down the zipper.

“Here,” She breathed in response, gripping his hips and pulling him closer, pushing her hand down into his boxers and taking hold of his cock. 

“Fucking- Fucking hell, Alice,” The man groaned, gripping his hands at the edge of the table as Alice pulled his length from his jeans. “Okay, fuck- Fuck, I don’t have a condom.”

Alice was already raising her hips from the table and pulling down her lace underwear, the sight of her like this hard for him to ignore, especially with his cock out. “I don’t care, FP. Just fuck me.” She demanded, tossing her panties to the floor

FP nodded quickly, his jaw slack as he tugged off his jacket, throwing it to the ground and gripping Alice’s hips, pulling her so close that her ass was half off the table. He breathed as he felt his cock press against her wetness. “Holy shit,” He murmured, wasting no more time in pushing inside her, as far as she could take him.

Alice let out a moan of surprise, gripping her fist at his shirt, her other hand leaning back behind her to hold herself up. FP leant over her, his breath already heavy as he pulled out and snapped his hips once, earning another moan. “F-FP-“ She whimpered, looking up at him in an already dazed state. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting him as close as possible. Needing him.

FP grinned down at her, his hands moving either side of Alice to hold himself up, allowing her to wrap both arms around him and hold on. He rocked his hips, picking up a heavy rhythm as he shifted one hand, managing to hold himself up with the other. Alice let out a sharp breath as she felt him push his hand under her skirt and over her her clit, calloused fingers pushing against her swollen folds.

“FP,” She whispered, gripping her hands into his hair, tugging. “Don’t stop.”

The man laughed breathily. “Oh, yeah, ‘cause I was going to stop.” He panted, feeling Alice’s legs tensing, shaking slightly around him. “I wouldn’t torture you like that. How long has it been?”

“Months,” Alice answered, “Since you. FP- I’m gonna come.” She whispered, her voice turning an octave higher as FP snapped his cock in the right place. 

He grinned, lifting his free arm to hold her head and letting her fall down against the table, bunching her hair into his hand. Alice groaned, halfway into cursing him before her orgasm came, gripping her hands at his shirt with a moan of his name, panting and squeezing her thighs around FP’s hips.

“Fuck,” FP breathed, staring down at Alice as he watched her orgasm pass, leaning down and kissing her as he removed his hand from her clit, knowing how sensitive she became post-orgasm. 

Alice wrapped her arms around his neck as soon as she felt his chest press against hers, kissing him back and not letting him pull away. 

“I’m close,” FP warned through heavy breaths, the thrusts of his hips slower yet harder. 

“Don’t pull out,” Alice whispered, her hands holding his head shiver hers, demanding that he didn’t move. 

The man opened his eyes and looked down at her. “S-seriously?” 

“Please,” She begged, gripping tighter at his hair, hard enough to hurt him even if FP would never admit that it did. “I need to feel you.”

FP breathed out, squeezing his eyes closed as he nodded, his cock throbbing inside of her as just her words brought him closer to the edge. “Fuck, you’re gonna be the end of me, Alice.” He groaned, his voice low. 

Alice grinned at that, letting out an exhausted laugh. “We already knew that, Forsythe.” 

FP groaned, thrusting himself inside her for the last time, releasing with a heavy moan, his hips jerking inside her. Alice shivered at the feeling, closing her eyes and letting her head rest back against the surface of the table. Her hands graced over his face, a sleepy smile on her face as she looked up at him attempting to catch his breath. 

“You need a haircut.” She murmured, making him lift his head with a breathy laugh. 

“That’s what you have to say?” He asked, shaking his head as he pulled himself from her, holding onto the table with one hand as he put his cock away, looking down at her with a small smirk.

Alice nodded, resting there for a moment before she sat up, pushing her blonde hair from her eyes and sliding off the table, stumbling back into his arms.

FP grinned, “Can’t walk?” He hummed, wrapping his arm around her waist and moving his fingers through her hair.

Alice rolled her eyes, her hands against his chest. “I can’t believe we just did that.” She said with a weak laugh.

FP sighed quietly, looking down at her and sensing her tone, “So, now what...? You kick me out and hate me for a while because we shouldn’t have done that? Until you show up at my place and we just do it all over again?”

Alice pulled away without a reply, slowly reaching for her underwear and pulling it on, feeling FP’s come slipping down her thigh.

FP looked at her, sighing. “Yeah. ‘Course. I know the game by now.” He murmured, finding his jacket and pulling it back on.

Alice looked down at the ground, fumbling with the sleeves of her cardigan. “You know how it always ends, FP.” She murmured.

FP scoffed, shaking his head. “Yeah, and I’ll remind you that you’re always the one making the decisions. God. I don’t know why I keep coming back to you.”

“You know exactly why,” She laughed weakly. “And I am not the one. You’re the one who thinks of us as- As just... Just sex, FP.”

The man laughed at that, looking at her. “You’ve gotta be kidding me, Alice. We just- You’re the one regretting what we just did!”

Alice sighed, leaning against the table. “I was upset. I would’ve let you do anything.”

FP shook his head, moving closer to her with fire in his eyes. “Don’t you dare put this on me.”

Alice crossed her arms against her chest, not looking at him. “You should go. You shouldn’t have come in the first place.”

“Right,” The man murmured, taking a step back. “Forgive me for giving a damn. I guess you’re right though, this is all about sex.” It’s never been anything more.” He said. Alice could taste the venom of his voice in the air. FP put his hands into the pockets of his jacket, shaking his head as he turned and walked to the door. 

Alice heard it open and and slam shut behind her and she sank into the chair she was sitting in before FP had arrived, feeling even worse than when she’d woken up. The worst part was, she didn’t know if it would’ve been any different if she’d asked him to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! thank you for reading :D 
> 
> i haven’t written in a longgg time and i love to! please leave comments! (i’ll beg if i have to) they’re my favourite and they inspire me to keep writing more for you!
> 
> also, smut? never written that before in a fic so gosh damn i hope i did okay
> 
> -tyler :)


	3. Put the Record on Repeat

Alice heard the sound of FP’s truck driving away. She let out an uneasy breath and held her head in her hands as the pain in her chest returned, but she daren’t call it a broken heart. It would be her own fault if it was, she knew that. She found her strength, cleaning up the kitchen, the table, before heading upstairs to shower and make herself presentable. There was groceries to buy and a man to argue with. She was terrified to apologise to him, truly. But that was the way it went with. Them, every time. Meet, fuck, argue, repeat.

Alice knew she’d never wanted it this way, since she was a teenager. When she left him for the security of a Northside life. When she had his baby. Every hook up since she had gotten married had began with a forgiven unsaid apology and ended with harsh words that only undid the attempt to make things right. Through it all, they’d never told each other what they wanted, how they felt. Alice would barely admit it to herself.

The day passed and Betty returned from school with Jughead. Alice had been trying to take her mind off of FP by cooking dinner for the three of them. The attempt had been worth nothing though when she saw FP’s son, but she hid her emotions well in front of the children. That was something she was best at. The three of them ate dinner, as they spoke about the day Betty had asked several times if her mother had been alright at home today. But Alice’s mind drifted again and again to what had happened at this table just hours before, and what had happened after. She cleared her throat, pushing her plate away and finding her conscience had beaten her. She had to see FP. 

“I’m going to head out for a little while,” She announced, meeting concerned looks from her daughter and her boyfriend. 

“Mom? Are you sure..?” Betty asked quietly, “People are still talking.”

“I’m an adult, Elizabeth. I’m capable of making my own decisions.” Alice said, already on her feet and pulling on a jacket. She doubted her own statement as soon as she heard it come from her mouth. “Lock up when I’m gone, and no funny business, both of you. I don’t know when I’ll be back, so call if you need anything.” She said, pulling on a pair of heels and briefly checking her hair and makeup in the mirror as she grabbed her keys before slipping out the door, closing it behind her as Betty attempted to speak to her.

Alice sat for a moment in her car, thinking over her decision. She sighed and shook her head, “Fuck it. Can’t get much worse.” She said to herself as she started the car and headed off to the Southside, to Sunnyside trailer park. She parked a way off FP’s trailer, not wanting him to expect her by hearing her car. It took a long time and several mirror checks for her to get out of the car, FP’s trailer in view as she slowly made her way forward, holding her jacket around her body in the cold air. Alice let out a weak breath as she walked up the steps and found herself at his door, bracing herself for a moment before knocking on the door, pulling her hand away and stepping back, nervous. She could hear a chair moving inside the trailer and footsteps approaching the door, FP turning the key before the door swung open.

FP Jones looked genuinely surprised to see her. “Jesus,” He breathed. “What now, Alice? You want to come in here and cry until you want me to fuck you or do you got another body for me to hide in the woods, huh?” He asked. There was a bottle of booze in his hand.

Alice sighed quietly and shook her head, “Neither. Though... I can’t promise I won’t cry.”

FP looked at her for a long moment before rubbing his face, shaking his head before stepping aside to let her in. “Don’t make me regret opening the door.”

Alice smiled weakly and stepped inside, relaxing her arms a little and looking around the place, seeing it was littered with empty bottles. “How drunk are you?” She asked, turning to face him as FP shut the door.

“Barely,” He answered, sitting down at the kitchen table. “Just haven’t cleaned up in a while. You drink when your kid almost gets beaten to death.” He said. “Speaking of. My boy with Betty?”

Alice nodded, “Yeah, they’re at mine. I fed him.” She said with a quiet laugh as she sat down opposite him. “Enough for two people.”

FP nodded a little, looking over at her. “Surprised you’ve left them alone. Considering you don’t want them to make the same mistakes we did.” He said, tilting his head to the side as he quoted her. “Shouldn’t really use the past tense the, should I? Made two of them just today. Fucking and fucking irresponsibly.”

Alice stopped herself from rolling her eyes as she looked back at him. “Well. If she ever gets pregnant like I did, it won’t be handled so terribly this time.” He said quietly. 

“Mm. Maybe she’ll actually tell the father instead of, say, twenty five years late.” He said, looking at her.

Alice looked down with a sigh, nodding a little bit. “Say what you want, it’s your turn. I was a bitch earlier.”

FP raised an eyebrow, leaning on the table now. “Oh. Hold on, did I hear that right? Alice Cooper admitting to being a bitch?”

“Don’t call me that.” Alice said quickly, raising her head again.

“You just... You just called yourself that. It doesn’t have the same meaning if you don’t let other people call you a bitch.” FP laughed.

Alice sighed, “No, not that,” She said, leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms over her chest. “Cooper.”

FP looked at her, trying to figure out how she was feeling. He couldn’t quite understand why she was here. “But that’s your name.” He said, tilting his head to the side. “Or, you divorced him. Which I doubt, ‘cause you’re still wearing that ring and you have a horrible time letting people go.”

She looked at him, “Soon enough. It’s not hard to let go of a serial killer. And honestly, I let go of him years ago.”

FP hummed, “So, what? Back to Smith, huh?” He asked.

Alice shrugged a little bit. ”Maybe.” She murmured, glancing down at the table.

The man opposite her sighed, leaning back once more. “Why are you here, Alice?” He asked, taking a sip of beer. “I mean, usually you have no problem saying whatever the hell you want to say. What are you all weird for?”

Alice lifted her head, looking at him and sighing deeply. “I came here to apologise, FP. Not just for this morning. I figured one of us should step up to it eventually.”

FP looked at her with a surprised expression that quickly turned to amusement. “You? Apologise? Wow. You admit you’re a bitch and that you’re sorry in the same day? Slow down, Alice. This could kill you.”

Alice rolled her eyes, getting to her feet. “Fine. Be an ass. I’ll go if you don’t want to talk about this. Because I know we’ve brushed so much under the rug that I don’t even know what’s under there anymore.”

“No,” FP said quickly, looking up at her. “Stay. Stay, Alice.” He insisted. 

Alice sighed, looking down at him. “Only if you stop drinking. And have some water to sober up a bit. I don’t want to do this with you while you’re like this. It’s been too long coming and I definitely don’t want to have to do it all over again when you don’t remember in the morning. Not... Not that I plan on being here.”

FP listened, thinking for a moment before getting up and complying, setting the bottle back in the fridge and pouring himself a glass of water before returning to his seat at the table. He lifted his hand and motioned to the empty seat opposite him. 

Alice nodded a little bit, taking her jacket off and returning to the seat, not knowing at all where to begin.

FP saved her the trouble. “I want to know what you’re actually sorry for. Which part.” He said, leaning his arm on the table as he looked at her, unconvinced that this would be a peaceful conversation - drunk or not. 

“For sending you away.” Alice answered quietly. “For telling you that it was just sex... And for trying to make you feel bad about it.” She sighed.

FP nodded a little. “Alright. We can start there.” He said, drinking half of his water in one gulp. This could be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh wow i am churning out chapters like a beast... i sure hope that lasts. (helps seeing the hits go up... definitely)
> 
> comment :D (please)


	4. Unspoken Words

“What else? I know that trying to make me feel better can’t be the only reason you’re here.” FP murmured, looking over the table at her. His expression had changed from irritation to one that was unreadable, blank. Even unreadable for Alice.

Alice pushed her hair from her face, unsure how to start. “We, uh... We never really talked about this, FP. Any of it. It... It took me twenty five years to tell you about Charles.” She said quietly, looking down at the mention of the son she never knew. Their son. “You didn't even... You didn’t ask any questions.”

FP tilted his head, looking at her. “Because you were already upset. I didn’t wanna upset you any more than you already were.” He said, as if his intentions had been obvious. 

“So... So you have questions?” Alice asked quietly.

“Of course I do, Alice.” The man sighed, rubbing his face. “You expect me not have questions about the son I never knew I had?”

“FP, you can ask.” She whispered, leaning her arms on the table as she looked across at him.

He sighed, lifting his head and leaning against the wall. He wanted his beer back already. “What difference does it make, Alice? Knowing shit would only make it all worse. Hell, it did for you.”

Alice looked down at the table, trying not to get upset all over again. FP noticed her expression, immediately softening his approach. The last thing he wanted was to see her cry again. 

FP looked at her, leaning against the back of the chair with a sigh. “Alright.” He said, holding his hand over his face for a long moment before speaking again. “So. Why didn’t you tell me before you did?”

Alice raised her head, looking back at him. “You know why. I was with Hal. Telling you back then only would’ve made things worse between us.”

“Worse than you cutting me out with no explanation? Abandoning the Southside, the Serpents. Me.” He said quickly, leaning closer. Alice hated the pain she heard so clearly in his voice. “We could’ve had it so good.” He laughed weakly, looking away.

“I had no choice.” Alice said quickly, seeing the subject was drifting from their son. Maybe FP really didn’t want to know. “I did what I had to do, FP. I was a child and I was scared.”

“You know I never would’ve put you through what he put you through.” FP said, the same harshness in his voice returning alongside his hurt. “I never would’ve forced you to do anything you didn’t want. I wouldn’t have made you abort or force you to give him up. Never. We could’ve been- We could’ve been a family.”

She looked at him, shaking her head. “I don’t think so. That’s not what you wanted- I don’t think that would’ve worked, not then. And I don’t regret my kids, my girls. We keep arguing about what our past might have been like when we can’t change that. But we keep making the same mistakes.”

“You’re telling me?” FP laughed. “You’re the one who turned me away today. I don’t regret my kids either, Alice. Not even a little. But it is damn clear to me that both of our marriages are absolutely fucked. So I don’t understand what’s holding us back this time.” He said, looking at her.

“Holding us back? What- What are you talking about, FP?”

“Don’t act so Goddamn clueless, Alice. We were in love.” He said, looking at her, “I’m not so sure that ever stopped. But you won’t admit any of it. You say you’re ready to come back home, to be a part of the Southside again. But you’re still scared shitless and I don’t even know why.”

“You are far drunker than ‘barely,’ FP.” Alice scoffed, shaking her head and refusing to meet his eyes. “I shouldn’t have come here. We do nothing but fight whenever we try to do this.”

FP sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. “Fine, fine. No... No yelling.” He murmured, quiet for a moment. “Ou son. You said... He overdosed,” He murmured. “Was that true?”

Alice shook her head, letting out a weak breath. “No. That’s what Chic told me.... But it was a lie. He killed him.” She said quietly. “Apparently there... There was a fight and it got out of hand. Betty investigated and... That turned out to be the true story. She spoke to... To a neighbor who heard them fighting. She said that he was a sweet boy.” She said, sniffing and wiping her eyes. 

FP nodded slowly, looking at her as he sighed. “Do... Are there any photos of him?” He asked quietly, hopeful.

Alice nodded, finding her bag and searching through it. “There was a photo Betty and Jughead brought back from the orphanage... Here.” She said quietly, pulling a small photograph from her bag and nd pushing it across the the table. FP picked it up, looking at it in the light. He was quiet for a long time, but Alice noticed the small smile that appeared on his face for a second.

“He looks like you,” FP murmured quietly, setting the photo back down, leaning his head in his hands as he looked down at the photograph of is son. “Wow.”

Alice smiled weakly, “He was the biggest I had.” She said with a quiet laugh. ”Figured when I was pregnant I could eat whatever I wanted to. I wasn’t so right about that.”

FP smiled, raising his gaze to meet her eyes for a moment before looking down to look back at the photo, brushing his thumb over the faded image. “I wish I could’ve met him. Just once.” He said quietly.

“I’m sorry, FP.” Alice said quietly. 

“It’s not your fault.” FP shifted his hand, reaching to lay it over Alice’s. He smiled as he felt her lace their fingers together.

“But it is,” She said, lifting her head and looking at him, “None of it would’ve happened if I hadn’t given him up. I could’ve gone back for him any day, FP. Any day. I had twenty five years but I didn’t go once.” She spoke, her vice cracking as she began to cry again. 

FP got up immediately, rounding the table and holding her shoulders. “Alice, listen to me. What happened isn’t your fault.” He said, hands raising to hold her face, forcing her to look at him as he gently brushed the tears from her cheeks. “God knows we’ve both made our share of mistakes, Al, but you’re not responsible for his death.”

Alice sniffed, shaking her head and moving her hand over FP’s leaning into his touch. She closed her eyes as he felt him pull her up, hugging her tightly as she rested her head against his chest, finding she didn’t mind the smell of the alcohol so much. Somehow, it was comforting. She sighed shakily, relaxing. “You’ve definitely drank more tonight than you told me you did.” She murmured.

FP let put a weak laugh. “You might be right.” He admitted, watching Alice as she pulled her face away, looking up at him. “I’m getting deja vu here.” He said, squinting his eyes a little bit. 

Alice pulled herself away, crossing her arms and leaning back against the table. “Not this time,” She said with a quiet laugh, looking down. “We have to stop being stupid.”

“Agreed,” He said, shifting his hand and gently lifting Alice’s chin, making her look at him. “No more stupid shit. No more stupid lies or yelling at each other for dumb reasons.”

She smiled gently, nodding slowly. “So... So what does this mean?” She asked, her hand holding his wrist, moving her fingers over his. 

“It means that I want you to admit that you want to try this, Alice. Try us.” He said gently. 

Alice looked up at her. She was quiet for a little while, “I’m scared we’ll just fuck it up all over again, FP.” She whispered.

“We won’t know if we don’t try, Alice.” He said with a quiet laugh. “What do we have to lose at this point?” 

She smiled weakly, glancing down at the floor before looking back up at him. “Okay,” She whispered finally.

“Okay?” FP asked, a wide smile coming to his face, something that was rarely seen. He moved his hands up again, cupping her face.

Alice nodded quickly, leaning forward, resting her hands on his chest as she pressed a soft kiss to FP’s lips. “We can try,” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh let me know how you’re feeling, and it i make any errors pleeease let me know :D
> 
> -tyler


	5. Morning Without Regret

Alice woke up the next morning in FP’s arms. She opened her eyes slowly, the morning light shining through the curtains of the trailer. After a short moment of remembering where she was, Alice smiled to herself, playing with FP’s fingers and feeling his calloused skin. Familiar.

“Mornin’,” Came a gruff voice against the back of her neck, and Alice found herself smiling even more.

She turned in FP’s arms to face him, humming softly. “How long have you been watching me sleep, FP?” She asked with a soft laugh. All was so gentle this morning. 

“A little while,” The man laughed gently, raising his hand from where it was resting against her back and carefully brushing Alice’s hair from her face.

Alice hummed, smiling and relaxing into his touch. “That’s not so bad, I suppose.” She murmured, rolling onto her back and looking up at the ceiling with a smile, stretching her arms out. 

FP watched her with admiration. “Can’t help lookin’ at you. Thought you knew that.” He laughed. 

“Oh, I do.” She hummed, sitting up and pushing her hair from her shoulders, remembering she was wearing FP’s shirt. “Might have to steal this shirt.” She smiled, getting to her feet and searching for her actual clothes.

“Do I get a choice?” FP laughed, resting his arms behind his head as he watched her undress and redress. 

“Nope,” She grinned, turning to face him as she put her bra on, slipping her shirt over her head. 

FP shook his head with a smile. “Would you believe we didn’t have sex last night?” He asked, stretching his legs out and sitting up. “Isn’t that growth, or somethin’?” 

Alice laughed. “It’s a start, for sure. Not that I’d be complaining if we had. considering we’re not fighting anymore.” She said, attempting to brush the mess of her hair with her fingers.

FP sat up, looking at her. “It’s still early.” He hummed suggestively.

“Oh no,” Alice laughed, shaking her head. “I have to check up on the children. Make sure they weren’t making mistakes in our place.” She said with a laugh.

FP rolled his eyes, deciding to get up as well. He found a pair of jeans and pulled them on, seeing Alice staring at him now she was dressed. “What?” He asked, “Yeah, I’m getting fat, I’m getting old. Let it be.” He huffed.

Alice laughed softly, shaking her head. “You’re not fat. And I was looking at ou tattoo, FP. Not seen it in a while.” She said, tilting her head to the side.

“Yours is a much rarer sight.” FP snorted, pulling on his shirt and moving past the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist. 

Alice rolled her eyes, moving her arms around FP’s neck and looking up at him. “Can I help you? I have sexually active teenagers to attempt to control.”

“Just stay a little while. Have breakfast.” FP murmured, giving her his best attempt at puppy dog eyes. 

Alice laughed at that, pushing him back. “You can’t cook,” She said, shaking her head and already walking out of the bedroom. FP followed like a lost sheep. “Besides, I was thinking we could all go to Pop’s. I don’t have the energy to cook either.” She said, finding the jacket she’d abandoned in the kitchen. 

“I can’t just come back with you. They already know about our history,” FP said, pulling on his jacket. 

“Then meet me there?” Alice said as if it were obvious. 

FP looked at her for a moment before nodding. “I’ll... I’ll meet you there.” He said, watching her.

She smiled, looking at him. “Good. It’ll be nice to be out with you. And... To be completely honest we can’t do that just yet without the kids.”

“Guess you’re right about that.” FP murmured. “Alright, I’ll wait for you at Pop’s. Text me. And give my boy a slap from me if he’s been screwing around with Betty at your place.” He said, tugging her closer by the hand and pressing a kiss to her lips. 

Alice smiled against his lips, laughing softly as she pulled away. She nodded, reluctantly pulling away and opening the door. “That would be my pleasure.” She hummed, closing the door behind her.

Half an hour later, the four of them were in a booth at Pop’s, FP and Jughead making the orders as Alice sat opposite her daughter. It definitely wasn’t time to tell their kids about this. Besides, they were both still married. And FP had promised to bring his wife and daughter back home so they could live together again. Not that Alice knew much of that plan. 

“You and Jughead were safe, last night, right? Or this morning. Or, both, I suppose.” Alice whispered suspiciously, looking at her daughter. 

“Oh my God, Mom.” Betty groaned, rubbing her face with her hands.

“I’m just asking!” Alice insisted. “I can’t have both my daughters following in my teen pregnancy footsteps.” She said.

Betty sighed. “Mom, we’re safe. We have no intention of getting pregnant. Besides, Jughead’s still healing.” She said, leaning back in the booth and crossing her arms over her chest.

“Alright. Good.” Alice said, watching the boys come back to the table with handfuls of food and drink.

Both women smiled and made space for the boys, FP sitting down as Jughead went to pick up the rest of the food.

Betty looked at them both suspiciously. “So, Mom. Where’d you stay last night?” She asked, stirring her coffee.

“A motel-“

“At my place-“

FP and Alice both looked at eachother, equally confused.

FP laughed. “Come on. A motel? Like she’d ever believe that. Jug might. But not her.” He said as Alice crossed her arms, leaning back and not looking at him. FP shook his head, laughing as he got up. “I gotta use the bathroom.” He said before disappearing again.

Betty tilted her head to the side, looking at her mother. “You and FP were safe, right? Last night and this morning.” She said, an amused smile on her face as her mother’s eyes widened.

“Elizabeth,” She warned sharply, shaking her head. “Don’t tell Jughead.”

“Tell him what, exactly? Because he still doesn’t know that we share a brother. Which- By the way, would become so weird if you and FP got together.” Betty whispered, leaning forwards.

“We don’t even know what we’re doing yet, Betty. Just don’t tell him, alright? For our sake. There’s enough going on already.”

Betty sighed. “Fine. I won’t say anything. Unless he asks.” She said. “I won’t lie to him if he asks.”

“That’s fair.” Alice sighed. “It would really be weird for you?” She asked quietly.

“Well... Yeah, Mom. He’s my boyfriend’s dad. I know it wouldn’t technically be incest but...”

Alice shook her head. “None of that.” She said. “The two of you aren’t related. I thought you liked FP?”

“I do, but... Jughead’s coming.” Betty murmured, sipping her coffee and falling quiet as her boyfriend sat down beside her with extra plates of food. 

FP rejoined soon after, Alice deciding she needed to have a talk with him and Betty. Until then, though. It was nice to get together again and forget all of the chaos in Riverdale.


	6. Setting Boundaries

Alice split off from the boys and went home with her daughter an hour or so later, still smiling from the discreet under-the-table handholding she and FP had been doing. It made her feel like a teenager all over again. And for the first time in a long while, she wasn’t thinking about Hal.

“So, I have a feeling we need to talk about this FP thing.” Alice said as she drove home with Betty. 

Betty sighed a little, nodding in agreement. “Mom, I want you to be happy. That’s... That’s my first thought.” She assured. “And I know you and him have a long history. But you’re both still married. I know you’re divorcing Dad, but... Jughead wants his family to be together again.”

“Yes, the Jones family.” Alice sighed. “Let me tell you, Betty. That’s not a happy arrangement. Jug wasn’t planned, so they got married and they were never happy. It just got worse, the yelling and the fighting. It’s a good thing that woman left for Ohio.”

Betty looked at her before looking down at her lap. “I know. Juggy told me.” She sighed quietly. “But they’re a family. And I know we’re far from a good example these days... But not long ago Jug was talking about how FP was trying to fix things and get them to come home. I just don’t want you to jump into this again and get hurt when Gladys shows up.”

“How long ago..?” Alice asked quietly, ignoring Betty’s final statement even if she knew the truth of it.

“Before he got beaten up,” Betty answered, looking at his mother again. “Less than a month. How did you and FP even start talking again- I thought you were ignoring him.”

“It’s a long story.” Alice sighed. “I’ll talk to FP. I’ll call him or go over later, or something.”

“He could come here,” Betty shrugged a little. “I know it’s between you two but I’d like to be involved. Juggie doesn’t even know that Chic- Charles- is his brother too.”

“That’s FP’s responsibility to tell him, not mine. Or yours, I can’t stop you from telling him the truth.” Alice sighed. “Regardless, Betty. This isn’t about Chic.” She said, parking the car and looking over at her daughter. “I’ve spent my whole life since I was eighteen in this house with a man who tore apart who I was. I want to feel like myself again, Betty. The Southside, the Serpents, FP. Everything I left behind. That’s where I belong. FP knows it, and I’ve been trying to push myself away so that I could please your father.” She said with a weak laugh. “And look where it got me.”

Betty looked at her, sadness in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Mom.” She said quietly.

“I know, Honey.” Alice murmured softly, finding Betty’s hand. “But it’s not your fault. I made those choices. And just like you’re following Jughead into his life, I need to go back to mine.” She sighed. Alice didn’t expect her daughter to lean over the console, wrapping her arms around her mother and hug her tightly. 

“I’m on your side, Mom.” Betty promised quietly. “I’ll support whatever makes you happy. I love you.”

Alice smiled, closing her eyes and holding her youngest child. “Thank you...” She whispered. “I love you too.”

Betty pulled away with a gentle smile, “Whatever you need me to do.” She said.

Alice squeezed her hand gently. “For now, just keep it out of Jughead’s view, okay? I’ll speak to FP. He should be the one to explain things. And... Honeslty. FP hasn’t even explained his plans to me.”

Betty looked at her mother, “Yeah... You should probably talk to him before you decide anything with me. And... Find a divorce lawyer.” 

Alice nodded, sighing. “I just want to get it done without seeing your father.”

“I’ll help you. I’m pretty sure you won’t have to go. I can give him the papers, you won’t have to see him.”

“But I don’t want you to have to see him either, Betty.” Alice sighed.

“Well, it’s not like we have any other options, Mom. It’s not like we can send FP with no questions asked.” Betty sighed. “The quicker we get this done, the better. We’ll both be free. Can I change my last name? What was your name before you got married?”

Alice leant her head back with a sigh, “Smith.” She answered. “You can change it if you want. I won’t force you... But I’m changing mine back. I can’t stand being called Mrs. Cooper.”

“Will you marry FP?” Betty asked quietly.

Alice tuned to face her daughter with a shocked expression. “Betty, after everything I’ve been through with marriage? No. Not happening. Besides, that would make you and Jughead step—siblings. I won’t ruin what you have, I’m not so selfish.”

“Thank you.” Betty smiled gently. “It could take some getting used to.” She said after a moment.

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Alice said, smiling back at her.

 

It took most of her day to arrange a meeting with a divorce lawyer. Thank God that she had a taped confession, it meant that she could be granted an immediate divorce once the papers were signed. Hal was also going straight to prison, so it was likely that she’d get the house and money. Everything seemed to be going well. Betty and Jughead made the trip to deliver the papers, and Alice was left alone in the house. It wasnt’t long before she was calling FP.

“Alice? His voice spoke, bringing an immediate smile to her face.”

“FP,” She sighed softly, sinking back down into the couch. “Can you come over?”

“Uh, sure. Everything okay?” He asked, concern in his voice. 

“Everything’s great, I filed for divorce,” She explained. “I want to see you.”

There was a smile in FP’s voice. “Sure, I’ll be there in ten.” He said. “Don’t you have the kids, though?”

“They went to deliver the papers. Besides, it’s not so weird that you’re here anymore, and Jughead doesn’t know anything.”

“Sure. Keep it that way for now, yeah?” FP asked, fumbling around on the other end of the phone as he got himself ready, a door shutting. 

“Yeah. I talked to Betty, she figured it out. You need to explain it to him.” Alice said, leaning her head back. His voice was so soothing.

FP sighed quietly, “It’s a little- It’s more complicated on my side, Alice. You know that.” He said, getting into his truck.

Alice lifted her head, the disappointment clear in her voice. “But you... You said we were trying Doesn’t that mean leaving her?”

“I know. I know, we are, okay? And I don’t want to screw it up again, believe me.” He said, keeping his voice as soft as he could, not wanting to upset her. “Listen, we can talk about it when I get to your place, alright?” 

Alice was quiet for a moment, “Yeah, okay.” She murmured. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Bye, Al.” FP said gently, ending the call.

Alice sat back, quiet as she set the phone down. Betty had been right. She shook her head and tried not to think too deeply into it. She just had to convince FP that this was the best option for his family; she wasn’t ready to lose him all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhh i’m pumping this out and i have so many ideas but i’m trying to make slow burn when the chaotic ideas are taking over and i have the need to just make this a rollercoaster so i’m very sorry but let’s go i have the powrr
> 
> (Sorry if this was short? I hope it’s okay?)
> 
> -tyler :D


	7. Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smut... and i think i did better with this one

Nine minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Alice paused for a moment, not wanting to appear overly eager. He opened it up, greeting FP with a small, nervous smile.

“Hey,” She said, stepping aside and letting him in, quietly shutting the door as FP came inside.

“I freaked you out, didn’t I?” He asked immediately, seeing he way she hugged her arms around herself.

Alice was about to deny it, but sighed, nodding and walking through to the living room. “A little.” She admitted.

Fp sighed and sat down beside her. “Alice, you know my situation is complicated.” 

“I know... I just- I assumed you’d be leaving her if you really wanted to try us.” Alice said quietly.

FP looked at her. “I will.” He said, leaning his arms on his knees to be closer to her. “There’s just... There’s so much unfinished business there, Alice. If I want to see my daughter again I have to find a peaceful way to do this. And Jughead- It’ll break his heart. Everything he’s done to help me since Jason Blossom has been trying to get the family back together.” 

Alice closed her eyes for a moment, looking down at her lap. “I know... I’m sorry I’m being selfish.”

FP shook his head, reaching and taking her hand. “You’re not. You’ve had a lot of shit and you just want to settle down. Me too.” He said with a weak laugh. “But... Until I figure out how to do this... We have to keep this secret. For my son’s sake. I don’t know how he feels about the idea of us being together.”

“What if he’s not okay with it?” Alice asked, lifting her head to look at him. She didn’t react to the touch of his hand, hardly reassured by his words. “What then?”

FP sighed. “You’re thinking too much into this, Alice. Nothing is gonna stop me from being with you. Not this time. We’ve waited twenty five years. Surely you can hold on a little longer?”

Alice looked away from him. “Can I really trust you not to go back to her?” She asked quietly.

FP rubbed his face, trying not to get frustrated. “Alice. I haven’t loved her for years.” He said, leaning back with a sigh. 

She looked at her hands, playing with her bracelet. “So... You’re really going to leave her?” She murmured. 

FP looked at her. “Yes,” He said, shifting to face her properly. “I just don’t want to lose my daughter by starting some fight over getting a divorce.” He said.

Alice nodded a little bit. “So what do you plan to do...?”

“Well,” FP started. “I was going to drive up to Toledo, but my it’s not allowed on my grounds for parole. And I doubt my parole officer would let me. So that leaves me with doing it over the phone, which... Can’t end well.” He sighed.

Alice nodded a little, finding FP’s hand and playing with his fingers. “Couldn’t you send Jughead..?”

FP sighed, looking at her. “Why does it matter so much that I’m still married to her, Alice?”

“Because it does, FP!” She said quickly, exasperated. “It matters to me. I don’t want to have an affair. I want a relationship with you.” She insisted.

“I want that too,” FP groaned, getting to his feet. “She’s not even in the state, Alice. There’s no way she’d even find out about us. She’s still my wife, the mother of my children, and as much as we hate eachother I don’t want to hurt her any more than I already have.”

Alice let out an uneasy breath, “She was awful to you, FP. She treated you like shit.” She said, looking up at him. 

“Yeah, plenty of people tend to do that.” He returned, glaring slightly. 

Alice looked away, her jaw tensing. “Don’t turn this on me. I’m only being honest with you. I thought that was part of the agreement. ‘No more lying to eachother’ - You said that, FP.” She said quickly.

FP rubbed his face, “And I’m being honest too, Alice. You’re being unreasonable. I’ve got a record. It’s easy for her to claim custody of Jellybean and Jughead. I’m not loosing my kids, I’m sorry, but they come before anything.” He said firmly.

“I don’t- I don’t expect me to put you first-“

“-Then accept that I can’t upset her.” He said, pressing his hands together as he looked down at her. “I have to talk to my son. I have to talk to my wife. I have to do it peacefully.”

Alice was quiet for a moment, looking down at her lap. “Okay,” She said quietly, “I’m sorry.”

FP sighed softly, kneeling in front of her, cupping Alice’s face in one hand. “We’re gonna work this out.” He said, softness returning to his voice. 

She nodded slowly, moving her hand over his and letting out a heavy breath. “I... I’m just so scared to lose you again.”

FP pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Like I said last night, I’m not going anywhere, Alice. I promise you.”

Alice looked into his brown eyes, seeing the honesty that was there in how deeply he was looking at her. She leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to FP’s lips, smiling weakly when she felt him kiss back. It was short and sweet, and she glanced down at his chest as she played with the buttons on his shirt. “Okay,” She whispered, meeting his eyes again. “I trust you, FP.”

The man smiled, brushing his thumb over her lips. “I love you, Alice.” He murmured, hardly aware of what he was saying.

Alice stared at him, lips parted. “What?” She asked quietly. 

FP pulled his hand away, rubbing the back of his neck. “Uh- Uhm.” He closed his eyes, moving his hand to squeeze the bridge of his nose. “I, uhm.”

Alice grabbed his shirt, tugging him back in and connecting their lips. “Shut up, FP.” She said quietly, FP’s hands going to the couch either side of her to stabilise himself as he kissed back, shocked. The man pulled back, staring at her. “I love you too,” She said, answering his unsaid question. 

FP continued to stare at her for several seconds before lunging forward, reconnecting their lips in a rough, deep kiss. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading into her hair as FP pushed her against the couch. He groaned as Alice tugged at his hair, his hands finding the buttons of her shirt. “Are we having sex this time?” He murmured, his lips moving down her neck to her shoulders.

“FP, you just told me you love me,” She mumbled, closing her eyes and lettting out a soft breath as FP sucked softly at her neck. “Upstairs,” She murmured. 

FP immediately gripped her hips with a breathy laugh, lifting Alice into his arms. He held onto her ass as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I don’t know where I’m going,” He murmured, taking her up the stairs. 

“Last door on the left.” She replied, pressing her lips to his again. 

FP had a rough time finding his way through the hall, one hand on the wall as he kissed her, searching for the door. Eventually he pushed it open with his foot, falling down ontop of her on the bed.

Alice groaned, their lips breaking apart and she looked up at him with a smile. “That took you a while,” She teased, pushing her hair from her face as FP sat up on his knees between her legs, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. 

FP grinned, leaning back down and returning his lips to her neck, his breath hot against her skin. “Shut up. Never been upstairs before.” He murmured.

Alice hummed, closing her eyes and breathing out softly. “I think you’re losing your touch,” She said, hoping to get him excited. 

FP raised his head and stared at her for less than a second with a questioning expression before moving his hands to unbutton her shirt, tugging apart the material and kissing down her chest, his hands cupping her covered breasts squeezing.

Alice closed her eyes, sighing softly. “FP,” She murmured, blinking slowly as she watched him trail his lips down her stomach, unzipping her dress and tugging it down. She gasped loudly as he pressed his lips over her panties, kissing farther and farther south. “Shit...”

FP hooked his fingers under her underwear, slowly pulling them down and pushing her thighs apart. He pressed wet kisses to her inner thigh, teasing.

“Please,” Alice begged quietly, her hands gripping the bedsheets in anticipation.

FP grinned against her skin, forcing her legs further apart and pushing two fingers inside her, licking his tongue up her wetness and closing his lips around her clit, sucking.

Alice whimpered, her chest rising and falling quickly. “FP,” She moaned, leaning her head back and squeezing her eyes shut. 

The man hummed around her, sending vibrations all through Alice’s body, making her shake. He pumped his fingers in and out, pushing his tongue against her clit, sucking at the same time. 

She let out a loud moan, both hands gripping tightly at FP’s hair as she squeezed his head with her thighs as she felt her stomach tighten. “Oh, God, FP! Don’t stop,” She breathed, pushing her hips up against his face.

FP pushed his fingers upwards, earning another moan. Seconds later Alice was crying out, reaching her first orgasm within minutes. He pulled back, a grin on his face as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking down at her and watching her legs shake as she came down. 

Alice opened her eyes slowly, looking up at him. “I take it back,” She panted, “You’ve not lost your touch.” She murmured, sitting up on her elbows. 

FP hummed, grinning as he leant down and kissed her roughly. Alice kissed back, tangling her fingers in his hair before moving her hands down to undo his jeans, pushing her hand into his pants and slowly sitting up. She tugged his jeans down, his boxers coming with them.

Alice hummed at the sight of his cock, “Lie down,” She instructed.

FP grinned, “Yes Ma’am.” He murmured, tugging his jeans off and laying down on his back, watching as she crawled onto his lap and sat down on his cock without hesitation. “Holy shit,” He breathed, his hands gripping her hips. He wasn’t thinking about protection - far from it. 

Alice let out a deep breath, resting her hands on FP’s chest as she rolled her hips, closing her eyes. “I love you,” She whispered. 

“I love you too. Fuck-“ FP groaned, raising his hands around her back and expertly undoing her bra, slipping it off and taking her in. “You’re so hot, fuck. Alice.” He groaned.

The woman grinned, looking down at him as FP’s hands found her breasts and he sat up, holding her in his lap and roughly connecting their lips. Alice held onto his shoulders, moaning as FP raised his hips to meet her movements, his hand finding her clit. “O-oh,” She breathed, gripping tightly onto FP’s shoulders, her long fingernails digging into his skin. 

FP groaned, “You gonna come again, Baby?” He whispered, pushing his hand against her as he snapped his hips upwards.

Alice moaned, burying her face into his neck, nodding slowly. Her thighs were shaking again, clenching around his cock. “FP...” She breathed, her stomach tightening again. She whimpered, reaching her second orgasm with a long moan, biting into FP’s shoulder as her entire body shook with the intensity. 

FP groaned, drawing closer himself as Alice clenched even tighter around his cock. He rolled over, pressing her against the bed and thrusting shakily onto her. “Fuck, fuck, Alice. I’m gonna come.” 

“Let me-“ She breathed, sitting up on her arms, “Pull out.” 

FP nodded slowly, pulling himself from her with a weak breath. Alice shifted to her knees, taking hold of the base of FP’s cock, looking up at him as she took him into her mouth, watching his jaw drop. 

“Oh, fuck. Fuck, Alice,” He moaned, gripping his hands in her hair and staring down at her. She moved her head backwards and forward, tasting herself all over him. “I’m- Fuck-“ FP breathed, barely able to warn her in time before he came in her mouth. 

Alice closed her eyes, swallowing around his length and pulling off, panting. She wiped her mouth and opened her eyes, surprised to meet FP’s lips. He fell back ontop of her, holding her face as they kissed deeply. 

The man rolled off after a short moment, taking deep breaths. Alice smiled, moving to rest against his chest, breathing softly as she drew her fingers over his skin. FP came back down, turning his head and moving his arm around her. “That enough to convince you I’m staying around?” He asked after a moment, moving his fingers over the Serpent tattoo that covered her lower back.

Alice nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his chest. She smiled. “I think so. Though you might have to reassure me every once in a while...” She murmured, grinning up at him.

FP hummed, pressing a kiss to her lips before resting his head back and closing his eyes. “No problem.”


	8. Peace Can Last

“I like having you here,” Alice murmured, tracing patterns over FP’s chest. “It’s warmer than yours.”

FP hummed. “That so?” He murmured, looking down at her face, admiring her. “Maybe I’ll have to stay here if my trailer’s too cold for you.”

She smiled, lifting her head to look at him and resting her chin on his chest. “I can’t say no to that. You’d be much better off here. I’ll feed you, too.”

FP laughed, “Are you bribing me to stay here with food? You’re talking to the wrong Jones for that one to work.” He chuckled.

Alice rolled her eyes fondly, “Alright then, I’ve got plenty of whiskey.” 

“Mmm getting warmer...” He hummed, smiling. “I can work with the promise of alcohol.”

“So long as you clean up after yourself and drink responsibly.” She laughed softly, smiling. 

FP groaned, leaning his head back. “You’re not my mother.” He laughed.

“No,” She hummed, “I’m your... Uh... Girlfriend..?” She asked quietly, hesitant to say the word.

FP looked at her, a small smile coming to his face, causing his eyes to crinkle. “Girlfriend sounds good,” He murmured, idly moving his fingers through her hair. “I like it.”

Alice smiled brightly, leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. It lasted longer than intended, FP holding the back of her head and leaning to meet her lips.

“We should probably shower...” The man murmured against her lips. 

“Sure, we should...” Alice sighed, leaning her head back down against his chest, “But I’m so comfortable.”

FP chuckled. “How long do we have before the kids get home?”

“Enough time to rest a little while longer.” Alice murmured, a wave of sleepiness hitting her.

“Hmm. That seems alright to me...” He murmured, pulling the bedsheets up around them both and wrapping his arms around her, tightly and protectively. “Don’t fall asleep...” He warned, though it was too late. The only reply he received was a quiet murmur before Alice was asleep in his arms. And FP followed soon after.

They only woke up upon hearing Betty announcing her arrival from downstairs, and it wasn’t such a peaceful awakening. Alice jerked her head up, pushing FP awake with a groan. “FP.” She whispered, shaking his arm. “Wake up, the kids are back.” She urged quickly as she got to her feet. The warning snapped FP’s eyes open,and soon enough they were both rushing to pull on their clothes. 

“My truck’s out there,” FP said quickly, tugging his jeans up. 

“Mom!? Where are you?”

“I’m upstairs! One minute!” She yelled. “I’ll come up with something,” Alice murmured, quickly fixing her hair as best she could before going to the door. “Act like you were in the bathroom.” She said, heading out without giving FP a chance to respond. She bounded downstairs, seeing the kids in the living room. 

“Dad signed.” Betty smiled, pushing the papers across the coffee table, “We’re free.”

A smile came to Alice’s face. “Thank you for going, both of you. Was... Was it alright?” She asked nervously.

‘It was... Okay.” Betty said with a weak laugh. “Worth it, though. Even Juggy got some closure.” She said, squeezing her boyfriend’s hand.

Jughead took that as his chance to speak. “That my dad’s truck outside?” He asked, glancing at the window as he stood up.

“Oh, yeah. I asked him to come help me fix the sink. He’s in the bathroom now.” Alice said, pushing her hair from her face. Jughead nodded slowly in response whilst Betty gave her mother a look of disbelief behind him.

Footsteps came from behind them, FP coming down the stairs. He smiled, “Fixed the sink. You wanna pay me, or are you calling this Serpent family care?” He asked with an amused laugh. Betty rolled her eyes behind Jughead, amazed that her boyfriend was believing their crap. She knew he wouldn’t if he knew about their baggage.

Alice hummed, “Well, I plan to pay you in food.” She offered. 

Jughead grinned, “Absolutely, yes. Please. I’m starving.”

“You need a hand?” FP offered. 

“I’ve got helpers,” Alice smiled, getting out chopping boards. “You can go shower. You’re greasy and sweaty.”

FP grinned, giving her a discreet wink, “Fine, fine.” He said, slipping his hands into his pockets before heading back upstairs.

The other three of them went about making dinner, Jughead following the instructions passed down from Betty which were passed down by Alice. Once Jug was busied searching through the freezer for vegetables, Betty leant towards her mother. “Funny, I saw no grease...” She murmured.

Alice turned her head to glare at her, “You’d best stop this, Elizabeth.” She returned in the same hushed voice.

“Is he... Is he living here now?” Betty whispered. 

“No,” Alice sighed, “Not... Not presently.” 

“So... He’s moving?” Betty asked quickly.

“Elizabeth,” Alice warned, looking at her. “We’ll discuss this later.”

Betty huffed out a breath. “Fine. Just... Updates would be good.” She murmured. 

“There was nothing to update you on.” Alice said with a passive smile, passing her to put the chicken into the oven. 

 

Around an hour and a half later, the four of them sat around the dinner table, both Alice and FP significantly cleaner than hours before. Jughead was practically vacuuming up his food, amusing everybody else. 

“Are we heading home after this, boy?” FP asked his son, taking a drink of the whiskey Alice had promised him. The reminder made him smile.

Jughead shrugged. “Betty wanted me to stay here.”

Alice raised an eyebrow, looking at her daughter. “Oh, she does?”

Betty looked back at her Mom with the same expression, tilting her head and glancing at FP, who was too busy eating to notice.

Alice chewed the inside of her cheek, knowing Betty was completely prepared to blackmail her in attempt to get her boyfriend to stay the night. She felt her phone buzz, looking down at the text message her daughter had sent. A smiling face. She lifted her head to see Betty making an identical expression. “Door open.” She said, sipping her wine. “Clothes on.”

Betty grinned as FP choked on his potatoes, lifting his head to look at Alice. “You’re really gonna-“ He stopped himself when she saw the girl’s expressions, leaning back in the chair and drinking his whiskey. 

Jughead looked confused, turning to Betty. “Am I missing something?” He asked, looking at his dad.

FP cleared his throat, “You’re older now. And you’re still recovering. I say it’s fair you get a few responsible nights with your girl. Responsible.”

Betty offered an impressed look at FP’s quick thinking, not even knowing that he was already steps ahead of her. 

Jughead turned to Betty with a smile, “You’re gonna have to help me up the stairs again.”

FP left the table as the kids turned to each other, falling into conversation. He filled his glass once more, watering his alcohol down. All he had to do was act too drunk to drive home, which wasn’t difficult. That way, he’d stay the night here or have Alice drive him home and convince her to stay with him. It wasn’t long before the plan was working, but maybe FP had actually gotten a little more drunk than he had originally intended. The conversation between the four of them was so comfortable and fun that he got carried away with himself. This time, though, he wasnt his usual kind of drunk. He was happy. 

Jug picked up on it first when he noticed his father beginning to slur his words. “Hey, Dad. Maybe we should head home. It’s getting late.”

“Nah, boy.” FP murmured, “We’re having a good time. Go get me another glass, would you?”

“No way. You’re hammered already. I gotta take you home.”

“Jug, you don’t have to.” Betty said, touching his arm as she intervened. “We have a spare bedroom, he can just stay the night here, right Mom?”

Alice looked surprised at Betty’s words. She smiled and nodded, “Yeah, it’s no problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been so busy wow forgot to update kill me, but I’m here, I’m present, I’m conscious, lets celebrate
> 
> -tyler


	9. Slurred Words

An hour or so later, Jughead was half carrying his father up the stairs with Betty’s support, followed by Alice. The three of them helped him fall down into the guest bed, the man laughing drunkenly as he started to strip himself.

Jughead was quick to stop him, “Woah, woah. That’s not somehing any of us wanna see, Dad.” He laughed. “Wait ‘till the girls are gone.” He said, sitting on the bed and helping his father with his shoes. 

“Jughead, why don’t you go get settled, I think I can take it from here. Surely you don’t want to spend all night looking after your old man.” Alice said, touching Jughead’s shoulders as she passed by, taking the pillows and fluffing them.

“Yeah, come on, Juggie.” Betty said, pulling him up. “You deserve a break.” She said, carefully leading him out of the room.

Alice smiled at her daughter, giving her an appreciative nod as Betty shut the door behind her. She turned to FP, who was smiling drunkenly up at her. “What am I going to do with you, Forsythe?” She asked with a dramatic sigh, shaking her head as she set his shoes onto the floor.

“You could help me with my jeans.” He asked, still smiling as he looked at her.

Alice hummed, “I think we can manage that,” She said, reaching to help him with his belt. “No funny business though, Jones. The kids are just next door.”

“No funny business.” FP promised, sitting up and helping Alice shimmy his jeans down his thighs. “Just help and stay with me.”

“Alright,” She chuckled, smiling and helping the man with his shirt. “I think that’s enough clothes off.” She hummed, getting to her feet.

“Where are you going?” He asked, catching her hand and looking up at her.

Alice smiled, squeezing his hand gently ad reaching to brush FP’s hair from his face. “I’ll be right back. I’m just going to get changed and check on the kids, alright?” She murmured, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Alright,” FP murmured, releasing his grip on her hand and sighing quietly, resting his head back with a comfortable groan.

She smiled, quietly exiting the room and going to Betty’s, knocking on the wall. ‘Pleased to see you’re actually keeping the door open.” She hummed. “Betty, a word?”

Betty nodded, getting up from the bed as Jughead rolled onto his side. She shut the door behind her as she looked up at her mother. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Alice smiled. “We’re just fine. I just... If he asks questions. Any questions... It’s okay to tell him.” She said, pushing her hair from her eyes.

Betty looked at her mom, a smile growing on her face. “You’re sure? Everything...?”

Alice nodded, “It’s alright. Dinner made me realise how unfair this is on him. Just... If you can... Avoid saying anything about our current situation. FP told me he was going to sort things with his wife... So... He really should be the one to tell him about what’s happening now.”

Betty nodded, “I get that. Sure. FP won’t kill me for telling him, right?” She asked with a laugh.

“I’ll worry about FP,” She said with a soft laugh. “You worry about Jughead.”

The girl smiled, laughing gently and pushing the door open again. “Alright, Mom.” She said.

“Door open.” Alice reminded firmly, the hint of a smile on her face as she watched Betty back into the room with a laugh. Alice sighed softly and passed into her bedroom to change, being quick about in the hope to catch FP before he fell asleep. She was lucky to see him still smiling when she pushed the door open.

“That’s my shirt.” FP murmured as she sat back down beside him.

Alice hummed, looking down at the old shirt she’d stolen from him earlier that day. “I told you I was stealing it. Mine now.” She said with a gentle laugh, finding FP’s hand, moving her fingers over his knuckles. 

FP looked down at their hands, staring for a moment. “No rings.” He murmured, running his thumb over the slight tan line that had been left where Alice’s wedding and engagement rings used to be.

Alice followed his gaze, looking down at her hand, “No rings.” She said with a small smile.

FP raised his head again, “That makes me happy.” He said, still smiling stupidly.

“Makes me happy too,” Alice said with a gentle laugh. “I’m all yours, Jones.”

FP raised his hand, looking at it. His ring was still there. “I’m yours too.” He murmured, “This doesn’t mean shit. No words on any piece of paper’s gonna keep me away.” He said, lowering his hand and sitting up with a quiet groan.

“I should think not.” Alice smiled, gently touching his face. “Your breath stinks.” She said with a gentle laugh.

FP leant forward with a dazed grin, breathing against her face. Alice laughed and leant away from him. “Don’t be gross.”

The man hummed in response, leaning his head against Alice’s shoulder. “I got a secret.”

“I’m sure you have plenty of those.” Alice chuckled. “But I’m sure I’d beat you there.”

FP shook his head with a laugh, “No, I have a secret. C’mere, Al.” He hummed, shifting to rest his chin on her shoulder.

“I’m already here-“

“Shh.” He murmured, holding onto her hand. “I got drunk on purpose.”

Alice turned her head to look at him, lacing her fingers with his. “Well, generally that is the goal of drinking...” She said, smiling.

“No,” He groaned, burying his face in her neck. “Got drunk to stay with you. Got drunker than I wanted to.”

Alice chuckled, “You don’t have to make things complicated.” She hummed, “Could just stay anyway.”

“Can’t. My son.” He murmured. “He’s smart.”

“He is,” Alice said, helping him sit up again. “But we’re smarter. Come on now, lay down. It’s time you got some sleep. Now you better warn me if you’re gonna throw up because these sheets are hard to clean and I have plenty of buckets.” She hummed, helping FP onto his back.

The man sighed quietly, looking up at her. “I won’t throw up. I’m a seasoned alcoholic, trained well. Undefeated...” He murmured, eyes drifting shut.

“Of course,” Alice murmured, though his words made her sad. “Think we can cut down a little on the drinking, hmm?”

FP shrugged a little bit, “Only if you stay with me.” He murmured. “I’ll do anythin’ you want.”

She hummed, laying down beside him and smiling as FP curled into her side. “Well, I’m not going anywhere.” She promised. “So you better be ready to put up with my demands.” She laughed gently, playing with FP’s hair. It was so soft now that he’d finally showered.

“Anythin’ you want. I love you, I’ll do anything...” FP murmured, yawning.

Alice smiled, “I love you too, FP.” She said softly.

“No, I mean it. I’ll do fucking anything for you.” FP murmured, lifting his head to look up at her, his eyes wide. “Anything. You got more bodies, I’ll bury them, I’ll fucking kill for you, Alice, I’ll get locked up if I have to.” He slurred. “I’ll take a hundred life sentences if I gotta.”

Alice sighed quietly, looking down at him. “You won’t have to do any of that.” She said, holding his face in both hands. “I’m talking carrying my shopping, minimum.” She laughed gently. “What I want you to do is stay out of trouble. No more dealing or fighting or pissing off the cops or burying bodies, FP. No more jail for you, no more prison. None of it. I can’t lose you again.”

FP nodded a little, “No more.” He murmured quietly, smiling weakly as Alice pressed a kiss to his forehead. He rested his head back down against her stomach and relaxing. “No more...”

Alice smiled, moving her fingers through his hair, “I like you happy-drunk.” She murmured. “Far more than angry-sad-drunk.” 

The man hummed quietly, playing with Alice’s fingers. “Happy-anything with you.”

“Stay here, then. Be happy-everything.” She urged. “Just hang around a little while. It doesn’t have to look like anything.”

“Want to,” FP murmured. “Soon.” He yawned.

Alice sighed softly. “Soon... I can settle for soon.” She murmured, waiting for a moment before realising that he had fallen asleep. She sighed, looking down at him. She wanted all of him, every part of him. From his bad days and his baggage to his impossible kindness that she knew for damn sure he saved only for her. Alice had waited so long for him, she didn’t know how much longer she could keep waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft drunk FP? Something I never realised I needed? Hope you agree


	10. Father and Son

Alice woke the next morning with FP still curled into her side, resting against her. A smile came to her face, moving her fingers through his hair. He wasn’t the most attractive sleeper, nor quiet, but Alice didn’t mind at all. She hummed softly, afraid to move in fear of waking him, but she could hear the kids talking through the wall. They were awake, they’d come out of Betty’s room soon enough, and Alice couldn’t be here if Jughead came checking on his father. She was careful as she pulled herself away, quick to place a pillow beneath his head. She looked at him for a moment more as she pulled up the sheets and pressed a soft kiss to his head before slipping out and getting ready for the day.

She found herself smiling as she made breakfast, some time passing before she heard footsteps at the stairs. Alice turned to watch the smile fade from Jughead’s face as they laid eyes on eachother. So Betty had told him. She wasn’t so sure if she regretted letting that happen just yet. “Jug, help me with these pancakes, would you?” She said, clearing her throat and turning back to her oranges.

“Alright,” He murmured, moving over to the stove. “Um, how do I know if they’re done?” He asked after a moment. The air was a little tense. Alice could tell there were a thousand things the boy wanted to say to her.

Alice moved to help him, “Just wait until they’re golden brown. And don’t let them get stuck to the pan.” She instructed.

Jughead nodded, glancing up at her. “Thanks... Um. Betty... She told me about... That stuff.” He said. “I uh, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before now.”

Alice laughed quietly, “Well... We thought it best that it wasn’t mentioned.”

Jughead turned his head, glancing at her. It was hard for Jughead to meet her eyes. “So... Uh. Why now?” He murmured.

The woman was quiet for a moment, “I... That’s a conversation I think you should have with your father.” She said, making her juice. 

“Yeah,” He sighed, “But I’m pretty sure I have it figured out.” He said quietly. 

Alice stopped what she was doing, sighing as she set the butter down. “He didn’t want to make things worse.”

“Well- It- It’s not right. It’s weird.” He said, turning to face her. “It’s so weird. And my mom- I...” He rubbed his face, an action similar to the way his father would act in frustration, Alice noticed. Thankfully, Betty came downstairs, moving over to him.

“Juggie,” She said gently, taking his hand. “Not right now. This isn’t our business.” She murmured.

“Isn’t our- How isn’t it?” He grumbled, the boy’s voice getting louder. “It’s screwed up, Betty.”

“Jug, stop.” She said. “This isn’t fair, don’t take this out on my mom. Come on, let’s go. Toni wanted to meet us for breakfast, remember.”

Alice was about to complain about her effort in making a breakfast for the four of them, but decided it was better not that the two of them were out of the house.

“No way, I’m not going. We can’t leave them alone. I imagine they’d be worse than Archie and- God, I don’t want to imagine.” Jughead groaned, leaving the kitchen.

“I... Um. I should go wake up FP.” Alice said quickly, making to move but Jughead was already going. 

“I can do that,” He said quickly, running up the stairs.

Alice found her hands shaking, covering her face and letting out a weak breath as she reached for her daughter. “He’ll hate me, Elizabeth. He didn’t want- He didn’t want him t know yet. I didn’t- He worked it out-“

“Mom, Mom,” Betty said quickly, taking her mother’s hand. “It’s alright, it will be alright. Jughead- He’s just angry nobody told him the truth, he’ll get used to it.”

“But FP-“ She started, before there could be yelling heard upstairs. Alice felt the tears brimming in her eyes, turning to look at her daughter. Betty hugged her mother immediately.

“Mom, please don’t- He’s pissed at FP, not you-“

“And FP will hate me in return,” Alice wheezed, trying not to cry. For God’s sake, not again.

 

Footsteps were far louder than what had been heard earlier. Alice pulled away and wiped her eyes, turning and leaning against the countertop. The yelling got louder as both FP and Jughead came back downstairs, arguing in the hallway now.

“It’s none of your damn business, boy! It’s my choice and you don’t get a say. Who I’m with isn’t your concern! Your Mom already abandoned us, so don’t put this shit on her. We’re not even together, you and I both know she’s been with more people than I have. God, I swear, one of these days if you don’t learn to keep your fucking mouth shut I will find you a one way ticket Toledo. God knows that woman doesn’t have half as much patience as me!”

“I’m not going. Not happening. I’m not gonna leave Betty so you can do this crazy incest thing and screw up all over again!”

“Shut your damn mouth, Jughead!” Pushing, shoving. Neither Alice or Betty knew what to do, they just stared at the scene from the dining area as FP pushed his son against the wall. He hadn’t bothered getting properly dressed, he’d managed jeans and shoes but he was shirtless as he yelled at his son. “This isn’t your place. I can do whatever the hell I want because I’m the adult here, boy. You’ll go if I tell you to go.”

“Oh, yeah. Mom doesn’t even want me. Wouldn’t take me when you screwed up and got thrown in jail. Because your adult decisions have been so great before!” Jughead returned with sarcasm, “Throwing teenage boys in lakes. Being too stupid to deal with Penny so you put everyone on drug runs! You’re barely an adult! You can’t even take care of yourself, drinking yourself to death-“

Then, the unthinkable happened.

It barely took a second for FP’s fist to connect with his son’s face, causing the boy to double over, gripping onto the curtain railing and crying out in both pain and total shock. 

“What the f-“ Jughead breathed, holding his hand over his face as he slowly raised his head, blood pouring from his nose. The hit had reopened the cut aross his cheek, too.

Betty came out of the shock much sooner than Alice did, running to his aid and helping her boyfriend to the living room, trying to stop the bleeding. Alice blinked, seeing how the boy was fighting back tears. She stepped forward slowly, looking at the man she loved, watching as his face turned from anger to regret. The man’s jaw shook as he looked at his son, only looking away when Alice said his name.

“FP.”

He lifted his head and Alice walked quicker, hating the expression on his face, hating the regret and the pain she could so easily feel. She raised her hands, holding his face as he stared down at her, repeatedly breaking away to look at what he’d done to his son.

“FP, FP. Look at me. At me.” Alice urged, trying not to cry as well. Jughead and Betty were talking to eachother in hushed voices and Alice could tell that it was only making FP more upset. He was quick to pull away from her, turning and going straight to the front door, struggling to find his keys as he opened it up. Alice followed, reaching for his arm but the man pulled away from her touch just as quickly as he’d punched his son. He bounded down the steps and practically threw himself into his truck, and Alice could manage nothing more than stare from the open doorway as he drove away. Just like that, he was gone. The ringing in her ears faded once she lost all sight of him, replaced only by the sound of Betty’s hushed voice and Jughead’s sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.... i wish i was sorry but i’m So not.


	11. Placing Blame

Alice daren’t come back inside the house. She remained staring at the road where FP had left. For the first time in years she found herself completely without words. Not that anything she could say to the children would possibly make this better. FP had never- Alice would never have thought he would do something like that. Not ever. 

She found her phone, hesitant but knowing she had to make contact with him. Alice had seen the guilt on his face the second it had happened. Her many, many attempts were pointless, FP didn’t answer his phone. She left a voice message at her final attempt, “FP, please call me when you hear this. Don’t do anything stupid, FP. Please. I love you.”

Betty stood at the doorway behind her. Nobody had any idea what to say, not really. “Mom,” She said quietly, but Alice would not turn around. Betty moved to the steps, sitting down beside her. “Mom, it... It’s gonna rain. Juggie’s okay, just. Come inside. You’ve been out here for almost an hour.”

Alice wiped her eyes. “I never expected...”

“None of us did.” Betty murmured quietly, taking her mother’s hand. “It was a mistake, Mom. They were both angry and FP snapped.” 

Alice shook her head, “It’s not right, Elizabeth. You don’t... His own son...”

“We can’t change it.” Betty said quickly, not wanting her mother to get any more upset. “FP will come around and things will be alright. But... You were right.” She sighed quietly.

“Right about what?” Alice asked quietly, sniffing and raising her head to look at Betty.

“FP should’ve been the one to tell him.” She murmured, leaning her arms on her knees. 

Alice sighed, pushing her hair from her face. “Does Jughead need his face stitched again?” She asked quietly.

“No, he... He’s refusing.” Betty laughed weakly. “I’m not surprised. He does things his own way.” She sighed. “So does FP, Mom.”

“It doesn’t make it right.” Alice sighed.

“I know, Mom. But... Juggie was just saying how glad he was that his dad finally snapped. He was upset for a while but now he’s calmed down... I mean- I don’t understand it much but... He’s not mad anymore.” Betty said gently. She continued to speak when her mother failed to reply. “Mom, it’s not your fault. I know that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Of course it is, Betty. I started this... This whole mess.” Alice sighed. “I told you to tell Jughead the truth.”

“He never acted angry last night. Not for one minute.”

Alice let out a weak laugh. “He’s whatever you need him to be, Elizabeth. The minute we saw eachother this morning I could feel the anger. He was angry at me.”

“You don’t have to talk about me like I can’t hear you. I am capable of telling you how I actually feel rather than you both deciding for yourselves.” Jughead’s voice came from behind the both of them, causing both girls to turn to look at him. The boy’s face was already bruising. 

“Jughead, I’m so sorry.” Alice said straight away. “I never-“

“I know, I know. You never wanted it to go like this. It’s alright, Mrs C...” He trailed off, looking down at the ground. “Smith, now. Right?” He murmured, sitting down beside Betty with a quiet groan. 

Alice nodded slowly, looking down back at her lap. “Smith.” She confirmed. There was silence for a long while.

“My Dad wants to be happy. That’s what he was yelling about upstairs. Angry at me for not letting him be.” Jughead murmured. “I wasn’t thinking about him. I was being selfish. My Mom and my sister. I’m not so sure why I’m so focussed on them.”

“Jug...” Betty murmured.

Jughead shook his head with a sigh. “My Mom wouldn’t even take me in.” He laughed quietly. “And even when we lived all together they’d do nothing but fight and drink and that was so... Normal. At least... That’s what I thought until I saw him last night. Drunk and happy at the same time.” He murmured. “I’ve never seen that before. Not once.”

Betty smiled weakly, squeezing her boyfriend’s hand. 

“I can talk to him. I’ll make it better. If you can make him happy I’ll take it. My Mom’s been nothing but but horrible to him.” Jughead settled, getting to his feet. “Betts, mind uh, driving me?”

“Jug, so soon?” Betty asked him, surprised.

“Drunk happy, Betty.” Jughead laughed quietly, looking down at both women. “It’ll be weird. I won’t lie.” He murmured. “But I can... If things get better for him. And... Both of you.” He murmured, looking down at Alice. “I’m sick of seeing people hating eachother. Come on, Betty.”

Betty sighed quietly. “Juggie, really. I don’t think we should go yet. FP needs to cool down.”

“Betty’s right, Jughead.” Alice sighed quietly, getting to her feet. “He needs some time. And he should be the one to come to you to apologise.” She said, regaining herself. Slowly, yes. But surely.

Jug sighed a little, seeing her point. He nodded. “Alright. Uh- Where do we stand on those pancakes, Miss Smith?” He asked with a small grin. 

“Not even a punch in the face can sate your appetite.” Alice said with a gentle laugh.

“Sometimes I need to have a little sense knocked into me.” Jug laughed quietly, the grin on his face only growing. “And if it’s any consolation, it was a weak right hook.”

Hours, and meals, passed, but there was no sign of contact from FP. Betty was beginning to worry, but both Alice and Jughead knew him far better than she did. He’d be alright. Drinking himself into unconsciousness, most likely, but alright. 

It was a surprise for them all when Jug’s phone began ringing during a game of Monopoly. He reached for it, an unsure expression on his face. “It’s my Dad.”

“It’s late, I didn’t expect him to call until tomorrow.” Alice said quietly. “Well- Well answer it. Quickly. Put him on speakerphone.”

Jug nodded, finding Betty’s hand and answering the phone, holding it out in front of him. He cleared his throat, “Hello?”

“Jughead.” Drunk. So, so drunk. “You plan on comin’ home tonight, boy?”

Jug was quiet for a moment. “That depends, Dad. How much did you drink today?”

“What difference does that make, boy? Just come home, Jug.” FP said, his voice softening immediately towards the end of the sentence. 

“Is it really me you want right now, Dad?” Jughead murmured. Alice glanced down at her lap. 

“You’re my son. And we gotta talk about some stuff.” FP said, “So come home.”

“Alone?” Jug asked quietly. “Or do you want me to bring Alice and Betty?”

FP sighed on the other end of the phone. “Do whatever the hell you want, Jughead. It’s out in the open now so what the hell does it matter?”

“Alright.” Jughead murmured. “I’ll see you soon. Bye, Da...” FP didn’t even give him a chance to finish his sentence before he had ended the call.

Alice and Jughead both looked at eachother, sharing the same unsure look.

“You should go.” Alice murmured. “Just you. For now.” She said quietly.

“If he gets upset again? I don’t know how to make him relax like you do.” Jug murmured. “He already hit me once.”

Betty sighed. “He’s too drunk to know what he wants. Jug, we’ll all go and... My Mom and I’ll sit in the car in case you need us.”

Jughead nodded, “Yeah... Yeah. That sounds okay. I’ll text you and you can just come straight in.”

“There. We’ll do that. The game to be continued.” Alice said, getting up from the couch. “Let’s go then. That man needs a babysitter more than the twins do.” She murmured, passing through to the hallway. She was hiding her fear for the sake of the children, but she really didn’t know how this was going to end. If FP would talk to her again. The way he’d left... It was so familiar and yet so completely different to their usual encounters. The only thing Alice could do was take that as a bad sign.


	12. Patience

Jughead was inside the trailer talking with his father for a long time. The Cooper women were getting increasingly nervous, waiting in the car in silence. Alice was filled with anxiety, terrified that FP would blame her for this, terrified that Jughead was changing his mind completely, that she didn’t have his blessing any more. 

“What if it just gets worse from here?” Alice asked quietly, breaking the tense silence between her and her daughter. 

“Mom, please. I can literally feel you panicking.” Betty sighed, leaning her head back against the seat.

Alice turned to her, “You have to accept that- That this might not end well. FP’s never done anything like that before, Elizabeth.”

Betty groaned quietly. “I know, Mom. It scares me too but- Jughead... He understands him better than we do.”

“Better than you do, maybe.” Alice sighed, turning her head away. “But I know him too. I’ve known him far longer than any of you have, longer than his wife, even.”

“It’s not a competition, Mom.” Betty sighed.

“Well, think about it, Betty. Supposedly I make him a better person. How is hitting his son in the face better? I just- It can’t be a good beginning of something.” 

“Mom,” Betty sighed. “You.. You love eachother. FP was hungover and angry and Juggie only riled him up even more-”

“-Are you seriously trying to excuse him for hitting his son?”

“No! I just- Surely you have faith in FP, Mom? It’s totally clear that FP regrets it.” Betty reasoned.

Alice fell quiet, “Of course I have faith in him. I’m just... I’m sick of starting things with FP and screwing it all up and getting hurt again.”

“You didn’t do anything..?” Betty murmured.

“I- You know what I mean.” Alice sighed.

Betty looked down at her lap, nodding slowly. “It’s in the past. If Jughead can get past it then we should be able to as well. If anything, FP’s gonna need your reassurance that he’s not terrible for what he did. You don’t get to blame yourself for this, Mom, it’s not fair. And if you can’t even move past it and then lie to him when he asks you if you hate him for it- That’s when it gets worse, Mom.”

Alice looked at her daughter, knowing she was right about that. “God, I hate when you’re right.” She murmured, about to speak again before the door of the trailer opened, Jughead stepping out and coming down the stairs. 

Betty rolled down the window as Jughead came to speak to them, “Uh, so. He’s sobered up a little. We had... A long talk.” He said with a quiet sigh, pushing his dark hair from he eyes. “I told him you two were out here and... Well, he asked for you Alice.”

The woman lifted her head, surprised. “Just me? Really?”

Jug nodded. “Yeah. But I... Uh... He’s really emotional. He’ll hate me for telling you, but he is.”

Alice nodded slowly. “I’m not surprised. He hates it when people think he’s weak.” She murmured. “Are you sure he wants to see me? He apologised for what he did to you?”

“Yeah, he did. It’s all okay on that part. He was pretty much begging for you to come in.” Jughead murmured. 

Alice nodded a little, slowly getting out of the car, allowing Jughead to take her seat. “And... You’re still sure you’re okay with this? Both of you?”

The two kids smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Mom.” Betty said.

“You’re like... The original ‘us’ anyway.” Jughead laughed quietly. 

Alice smiled softly, “Thank you.” She said quietly, carefully shutting the car door and heading up the steps.

Betty turned to her boyfriend, nervous. “So... What you texted me... Is that true?”

Jug nodded, watching Alice enter the trailer. “Yeah, he’s gonna leave her.”

Alice pushed open the door, seeing FP laying on the couch, eyes puffy from crying. He looked the same as the day he’d carried Jughead from the woods. “FP...” She said quietly, carefully sitting down at the end of the couch.

The man lifted his head, unable to meet her eyes. He shifted up with a groan. “You are here. My boy wasn’t lying.” He murmured.

“I’m here, FP.” Alice said gently, resting her hand on his knee.

FP stared down at the ground, the floor littered with empty bottles. The place smelt like death. “I’m... I had a whole... Idea of what I wanted to say but now that you’re here I...” He shook his head, laughing quietly. Embarrassed. 

Alice sighed quietly. “It’s not between me and you. Jughead told me everything was alright, so... I’ll take his word for it, okay?”

“No.” He said, sitting up straight and forcing himself to look up at her. “It’s not okay. You can’t just look past it.”

“FP, please. I want to move forward. You were angry and it’s not my place.” Alice tried to reason.

FP sighed, looking away again. “But you... I saw that I scared you, Alice.”

She sighed. “A little. I won’t lie.”

“Exactly. I don’t ever wanna be the guy who makes you afraid.” 

“You don’t- I’m not afraid of you, FP.” She insisted, reaching for his hand. “I’m only afraid of losing you again.”

He leant his head back against the couch with a heavy breath. He held onto her hand, right, afraid to let go of her again. It was a minute or so before he spoke. “I’ll never forgive myself for what I did today.”

“FP...” Alice murmured, shifting closer. “Jughead forgave you. He... Even thanks for you for it.” She said with a weak laugh. “That’s not something I understand but... I- We have his blessing.”

“Yeah, because I hit him. I hit him in the face and now he’s suddenly so okay with us. I just- This is going so much faster than I expected it to.”

Alice played with his fingers, not wanting to tell him how she was really feeling. “What does that mean?” She asked quietly, trying her best not to get upset. “Are we- Are we giving up? Is it too much?”

FP lifted his head, shifting close to her. He touched her face, gentle. “Alice. I promised, remember?”

“You’ve made a lot of promises, FP...” She mumbled quietly, not meeting his eyes.

He sighed, looking at her. “Alice... I know. I know I have. But... I- You know things are different now.”

“Are they? Really? There’s still- It’s as chaotic as ever.” She argued, quickly getting emotional. “You hit him, FP.”

FP pulled his hand away from her, blinking slowly and looking down at his lap. “You just told me it was fine.”

She looked away, “I don’t know how I feel. Maybe you’re right. Things are going so fast. You should... Talk to your wife. Work things out with Jughead. Figure out how comfortable he actually is.”

FP lifted his head to look at her. “Alice...”

“Just- I’m not saying we cut eachother off again. I don’t want that. Not again. I only... Just... We should take things slowly and figure out what everybody wants. Because I’m not even sure you know what you want, FP.”

He was quiet as he looked at her. His silence told Alice that she was right. “It’s not easy.”

“I know. Take your time. You’re welcome at our place. We can have Jughead for a little while if there’s still tension. He didn’t say much about your conversation.”

“He didn’t?” He asked quietly. “That’s why you’re so clueless... I- Alice, I told him I was going to call his mom. Get her to drive down here so we could sort this mess. I’m already planning what you are.”

She looked at him. “Really...?”

“Yes. And there’s no way I’m putting this on hold. Us.” FP said, sitting up and taking her hand. “We’re a mess. That’s true. For sure. But that’s how we’ve always been and maybe it’s okay. I love my son. He knows that. We worked out what happened, but it doesn’t mean I’m not gonna feel terrible even if we talked about it.”

Alice looked at him. She nodded slowly. “Okay.” She said, shifting to lean her head against his shoulder. “We’ll make it work.”

FP sighed in relief. His head ached. “I gotta go to bed. And the kids. They got school.”

“You wanna come back with me?” Alice asked gently.

“Yeah, alright. At least we don’t have to hide anymore.” FP murmured.

Alice got to her feet, helping him up. “Have you eaten today?” She asked. He shook his head and she sighed. “I’ll make you a sandwich when we get back.”

The man smiled weakly, following her out of the trailer as Alice lead him out. She remained completely conflicted. The only thing she knew for sure is that she loved FP. Surely the rest would work itself out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe this is just an entire mess i’ll prolly revisit everything and hate the entirety of this that’s what usually happens lol
> 
> (hit me up if you do rp by the way i’m always looking)


	13. Promises

Back at the house it was quiet, both couples slipping away into their rooms for a quiet night. FP sank into bed, quiet. He was embarrassed, still ashamed of what he’d done earlier. The car journey had been more awkward, the four of them agreeing to have a group conversation when the kids got back from school the next day. Until then, Alice took off her makeup, glancing at FP in the mirror. The tension was here, too. FP knew she was unsure.

“Alice...” He began, siting up.

She sighed, her hands falling to the vanity. “Really, FP. We’re alright.”

“But you won’t look at me.” He said, watching her in the mirror with tired, bloodshot eyes as he got to his feet. “We... We were good. Things were good.”

“I know.” Alice sighed, looking down at her lap. She flinched slightly when she felt FP’s hand on her shoulder. Seeing that, he immediately pulled his hand away.

“You are afraid of me,” FP said quietly, pain obvious in his voice.

“No..” Alice began, turning on the stool.

FP shook his head, looking at her. “You are. Alice, please. I made a mistake.”

Alice raised her head, forcing herself to meet his eyes. “I know. I know you did. And I’ve seen you fight a thousand times and it’s never done a thing to effect me, FP, but that... What you did...”

FP looked down, guilt filling him all over again. Alice got to her feet, hating seeing him this way. “I never wanted to- I hate that I hit him.” He murmured, lifting his eyes as Alice cupped his cheek. “And you- I never. I’ll spend the rest of my life regretting that, Alice.”

“I know you will. I know. But... We’ve both- We’ve seen nothing but violence, FP. I can’t live like that any more. I need to know that you won’t hurt any of us. Yourself included. Betty, Jughead. Me.”

FP shook his head quickly, shifting as he moved his arms around her waist, locking eyes with her. “Alice, I swear. Nothing like what I did today will ever happen again, fuck. I’ll be the one to leave if it does. Last thing- Last thing I want is to hurt you.”

She nodded weakly, looking up at him, the man she loved. It was in his weakest moments that Alice could see how hard he’d been trying to hold together, how many times he’d smashed himself up and tried to put back himself back. They were exactly the same, each of them carried by the strength of their children when they just couldn’t cope any more. And only together would they both shed the skins that had protected them for so long, completely vulnerable. They knew, the both of them knew that they couldn’t hurt each other any more than they had hurt themselves. “Okay,” She whispered quietly. “Okay, FP. I know, I trust you. I love you.” She said, moving both hands to his cheeks, brushing her fingers over his unshaven face.

The man smiled weakly, bringing her closer and wrapping his arms tightly around Alice. “I won’t hurt you.”

“I know,” Alice murmured against his chest. “It’s not like this is gonna be our final battle, either. I’m sure there’s more to come for us.” She sighed.

FP managed a gentle laugh, “You’re probably right. But, y’know. We’ve got each other now. We can get through it. Surely we’re past the worst of it, anyway.”

Alice sighed. “You better be right about that...” She murmured.

The two remained in their embrace for a short while longer before they made their way into bed, Alice holding onto FP, afraid she would lose him again. FP had his arms wrapped protectively around the woman, fearing the exact same outcome.

 

The next morning, Alice awoke to an empty bed. She shifted, looking around to see her and FP’s belongings scattered around the room. She got to her feet, finding his sweater and slipping it over her head, the smell of alcohol washing over her. It was comforting. She left the bedroom, passing her daughter’s room to see that the kids had gone. School, she assumed. Once she reached the stairway she could hear FP’s voice. She slipped down the steps to see him. He was talking on the phone, pacing he living room. Alice smiled at the sight of him, seeing his messy hair. He clearly hadn’t been awake longer than she had.

“Listen, no, You’ve gotta drive out here- No. No, I already told you, I can’t. I told you, my probation-“ FP paused, listening and sighing. “Yes, I know. I know you left for a reason. Yes. No, its not like that anymore. You don’t have to believe me, you just have to come out here, we have to sort this. No, its not really a choice- No, for God’s- I’m not forcing you. What are you talk- Jughead and Jellybean deserve it, that’s why. No. I’m not agreeing to th-Alice.” FP cut himself off when he’d finally paced himself into being able to see Alice.

She hugged her arms around herself as she looked back at FP with and unsure expression, asking with her eyes what was going on. FP raised his hand to rub his brow as whoever he was speaking to began to scream on the other end of the phone and FP immediately began to calm them. 

“No, Jesus, fuck! Just calm down, you’re- Wow, that’s fucking mature, Gladys. No, don’t fucking hang up, you’re-“ FP sighed and leant his head back as the call went dead. Alice understood and stepped closer, finding his hand and lifting it to her lips, pressing a gentle kiss to his calloused knuckles. FP looked down at her and offered a weak smile, slipping his phone in the pocket of his jeans and wrapping his arms around her, bringing Alice to his chest. The tension from the night before seemed to have eased.

Alice didn’t say anything, only relaxing into his embrace with a sift sigh. She didn’t know what to say.

FP pressed a kiss to her head, “Well, I think she figured it out.” He sighed. “Mentioned your name and she went ape shit...” He laughed weakly. “Always been jealous of you.”

Alice offered an amused laugh. “Then maybe she shouldn’t have left if she was so afraid you’d find your way back to me.”

“Maybe,” FP chuckled. “Though, when she shows up we best not tell her that.”

“She’s coming here..?” Alice asked, lifting her head to look at his face.

FP gave an unsure response, “Well... Now she knows you’re involved... You know how she loves to fight you.”

Alice scoffed, pulling back and pushing her blonde curls from her eyes as she sat down on the couch. “And she loses. Every time.” 

“You’re scrappier than she is.” FP chuckled, sitting beside her. “Just... Maybe try and control it when she gets here. I still... You know. My kids...”

The woman nodded, taking FP’s hand again. “Yeah, I will.” She agreed with a gentle smile, pressing as kiss to his cheek. Though every part of her body wanted nothing more than to fight Gladys Jones for making FP’s life a living hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really feeling unsure at this point i went into this with so much excitement and i,.. don’t know 
> 
> Hopefully back... yikes. School, exams, a shirt on of arguments.... no good lol. Anywho. I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> PLEASE comment to genuinely the only thing that makes me wanna update this to know that people are actually enjoying it lol


	14. Mine.

It wasn’t long before Alice had forced FP to shower and dragged him back into bed. But Gladys was on her mind like a curse as she traced her fingers over the tattoo on FP’s side, gazing up at his sleepy expression. Eyes closed, unshaven and messy haired. She liked him like this best. She wondered if Gladys liked him like that too. The thought made her sick and possessive, unable to shake the thought that FP might go back to his wife, regardless of how much he’d said to convince her otherwise. Alice needed to find a way to make sure he wouldn’t even give Gladys a second glance.

She kept her eyes on FP’s face as she moved her hand down into his briefs, watching the man’s eyes open in surprise as she wrapped her her fingers around him.

“Al- What are you doing...?” He murmured, raising his head from the pillow to assess the situation.

“Just relax, Jones.” She said firmly, grinning as FP complied, letting his head rest back down and his eyes close. 

“This sure beats my prison bunkie.” He murmured with a laugh.

Alice rolled her eyes, gripping his semi and squeezing tight, watching FP’s eyes open again with discomfort. “You know I’m more than that. Or if you want I’ll let you go find someone else.”

“No, come on.” FP grumbled, tilting his head to the side to look at her. “Don’t start just to leave me hanging.”

Alice hummed, looking back at him. “Fine, but only when you realise I’m the best you’ll ever have.”

FP furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m confused, I thought you already knew that.” He laughed.

“Ugh,” She groaned, pulling her hand away and sitting up, crossing her arms across her chest.

FP sat up on his elbows, “Am I missing something here?”

“No.” She murmured, sighing as FP shot her a look of disbelief. “Yes. I just- She’s coming back. I don’t know if she’ll try and take you back from me.” 

FP sat up properly, a grin coming to his face. “Hold it. Are you... Jealous? You, Alice Smith, jealous of Gladys?” He laughed.

Alice huffed and turned away, “Why shouldn’t I be? She had you for fifteen years. Had to have something I didn’t have for you to wanna be around her that long.” She mumbled.

FP’s expression softened as he shifted, moving his arms around her waist. “Alice,” He murmured, resting his chin on her shoulder. “I woulda left her any day if you’d told me you wanted me. ‘Course, you spent a lotta time hating me at that point.” He chuckled.

“That’s not the point,” Alice sighed, looking down at her lap and playing with FP’s fingers, soft fingertips running over his calloused knuckles.

“I’m not going back to her.” He murmured, “You gotta know that by now, Al. I just gotta-“

Alice sighed, cutting him off. “Make it civil for the kids, I know.” She murmured. “I don’t- I just... People leave me all the time. And God knows I cant take losing you all over again.”

“You won’t,” FP promised immediately, “I’m not leaving you ever again, Alice, I’m yours. Just yours.”

She turned her head to look at him, eyes shiny. “Prove it.”

FP frowned, “Huh?”

“Prove it, FP.” She said, turning in his arms and settling in his lap, her arms moving around the man’s neck. 

“How am I supposed to do that?” He laughed, reaching to brush the hair from her eyes.

“Don’t act stupid, Forsythe.” Alice said, rolling her eyes once more and reaching to grip his face, eyes full of want.

FP gave a little shrug, smirking slightly. “But I am.”

Alice groaned dramatically, shaking her head and getting up. “Stupid, yes you are. You know what else, Jones?”

FP crawled after her, hugging a pillow to his chest with a grin on his lips. “What?”

“You’re not getting laid today.” She answered, beginning to brush her her long blonde hair as she looked across the room at FP.

FP’s grin disappeared immediately, “What? Come on, I thought we had a whole thing going, Alice.”

“Yes, before I realised you’re unable to take a hint.” Alice responded with a hum, turning to face the vanity and smiling to herself. Finally, she was getting a response.

“Hey, I can take a hint. I can take a hint.” FP insisted immediately, bouncing to his feet and moving behind her, hands sleeping around the woman’s waist. 

“No, no.” Alice murmured, tilting her head to the side as FP’s lips met her neck. She sighed softly, “You’re too late. Missed your chance, Jones.”

FP pulled her closer, his hands slipping beneath her shirt. He earned a soft sound from Alice as he pushed his hand down her panties. “C’mon, Al. Don’t I deserve a second chance? Just remember how good I make you come...” He whispered against her skin.

Alice hummed, “Mm, you make a good point.” She murmured, closing her eyes as she rested her head back against FP’s.

She felt him grin against his neck, his fingers sliding between her legs and pushing inside her. “How long you been wet like this?”

“None of your business,” Alice murmured, her hand reaching to grip his wrist as FP’s unoccupied hand found its way to her breast.

“Oh? Maybe I should stop then.”

“No.” She said immediately. “You still have something to prove to me.”

FP hummed. “That’s right. Remind me, what was that again?” He asked, pushing his thumb against her clit.

Alice moaned softly, feeling herself give up control to him. “Something... I... That I’m the only one...”

“That’s it, yeah. ‘Cause you’re so jealous, aren’t you?” He whispered.

She felt her face heat up with embarrassment as FP spoke, feeling his erection on her thigh. “Mhm...”

FP grinned against her skin, pressing soft kisses up her neck and jaw to whisper a command into her ear. “Bend over.”

Alice nodded slowly and obeyed, leaning down against the surface. FP’s hands moved to grip her hips, tight, before pushing his cock inside her. She let out a surprised moan, trying to remind herself that she needed to make sure FP knew that she was better than any woman. They locked eyes in the mirror as he rocked his hips, his hand on Alice’s lower back to keep her pressed down. But her fight soon returned and she pushed herself up, reaching her arm up to grip her fingers tightly in FP’s hair, tugging.

FP groaned, pushing his fingers against her hipbones hard enough to leave bruises. “Fuck, come on.” He murmured.

Alice grinned, biting her lip as she kept hold of his dark hair, forcing the man to look down at her. “You belong to me.” She said, blue eyes piercing into his, clouded with want and arousal.

“Fuck, no. You belong to me.” He hissed.

Alice gave a sharp tug at his hair, shaking her head. “No, Jones.” She said firmly. “Sit.”

“Yes ma’am.” FP murmured, sinking down onto the stool behind him without breaking their eye contact.

She turned in his lap to face him properly, sinking all the way down onto his cock and digging her fingernails into his neck and shoulders. FP nudged his hips upwards as Alice made no effort to move, and she shook her head. “You don’t get anything until you say that you belong to me.”

FP grinned, his hands wrapping around her body to grip onto her ass. “Come on.” He urged.

Alice moved her hand, gripping his chin and staring down into his eyes, leaning close enough that her breath was on his lips, “Say it, Jones.” She demanded, “Admit that I drive you insane. That I’m almost too good for you.” 

“You are,” He breathed, leaning up to close the distance, biting her bottom lip before she pulled away from him. “You are. I am. I belong to you.” He managed, breath heavy with want. 

Alice could feel his cock throbbing inside her, and she began to rock her hips, teasingly slow. “Don’t stop, FP. You keep saying that you’re mine until I let you come.”

“Until you let me?” He asked, lips parted as he watched Alice rise up and down, faster.

She hummed, nodding. “That’s right. You don’t get to come without me. Don’t you know that?” She grinned. “I’m always there, Jones. Right now, while you’re about to explode inside me. When you’re home alone and you’re playing with yourself, you’re thinking about me. And when you’re fucking your wife, too.”

“Fuck...” FP breathed, closing his eyes and gripping Alice’s ass tighter.

Alice lifted his chin, “Look at me. Don’t get embarrassed now.” She hummed, watching his eyes open as FP began thrusting his hips to meet her movements. Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers tightening in his hair.

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re right,” He growled, leaning forward and kissing her roughly. 

Alice grinned against his lips. Of course, she knew. And she knew that FP wouldn’t pass a second thought to any other woman, never mind Gladys Jones; not after the day she had in mind for him. And, oh. It was a long day, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man. So i forgot about this, whoops. Short version: wrote this chapter then my tab crashed and i lost it all so i kind of said ‘well fuck this then’ and logged out for a while. but here i am again to try writing. Crawling back to ao3. As always.


	15. Settle

After a long, long day, (of which the two barely left the bedroom) - Alice and FP were cleaning themselves up just in time for Betty and Jughead coming home from school.

FP had been in and out of sleep, exhausted. And Alice was damn proud of herself. Of course she was. She’d laid claim and named herself alpha. Not that that hadn’t always been the case in their relationship. He did love being told what to do. Especially when it was Alice giving the orders.

She was fixing her hair as FP finally got up, stretching with a groan. “Fuck. Ow.” He murmured, getting to his feet.

Alice hummed from across the room, “Someone’s gotten old. Can’t handle it anymore, huh, Jones?” She laughed softly.

FP huffed, searching the floor for his boxers and pulling them on. “Hell no. Just gotta get back into the rhythm. Hard to keep up with your sex drive.” He murmured, clearly still half asleep.

“You manage.” Alice said, getting to her feet and finding some clean clothes as FP sat back down on the bed. He found her hand, tugging her over to him and looking up at her. “What?” She asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

“I don’t know if I’m gonna be able to have this conversation with the kids, Alice.”

She sighed, looking down at him and reaching to play with his hair. “You’ll be alright. It will all be alright. Things will settle. It will take some getting used to. We can’t deny that.”

FP shrugged a little, looking unsure. “But I was so drunk last night. I don’t remember half the stuff I said. I don’t want to fuck up, either. I’ve given my boy enough to deal with, Alice.”

Alice reached for his face, making him look at her. “We have the most supportive children in the world. We quite literally covered up murder with these kids, FP.” She reminded. “Family drama is something we are all used to. All of us. This is perhaps the least dramatic change we could put them through. And they’ve already given us their blessing.”

“Yeah,” He sighed, “After I-“

“No. I’ll hear no more of it. I don’t like you guilty.” Alice said, holding his face firmer. “You made a mistake. A mistake that was forgiven. You have to forgive yourself. I know that will take time, and it might take time for Jughead to trust you again. But you’re a good man. You took responisibility and the fact that you feel guilt is a good thing, Jones. It’s a good thing. You’re human.”

FP was quiet for a moment, before shifting to lean his head against her stomach, wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed, holding onto him and rubbing his back gently as she repeated the thought in her own head that she needed to have faith that it wouldn’t happen again. She was sick and tired of the violence. And as much as she knew that FP’s actions were a terrible, horrible mistake, she couldn’t just forget it. “We will all recover. You’re a good man.” She said again. “You’ll be alright. We can all be a family, soon. We deserve some calm. Some happiness.”

“You do, sure. But I’m not sure I do.” FP murmured quietly. 

“FP...”

“No, really, Alice. I’m a criminal. I threw a teenage boy’s corpse into a river. I buried bodies in the woods. I delt drugs to kids. I drove my wife to another state. I was so hard to live with that my son chose to be homeless. I hurt people. I hurt my own son.” He murmured, looking away. 

She knelt in front of him, taking his face into her hands once more. “We were both born into a terrible life. This life is terrible, FP. You’re not a bad man. You aren’t. Nobody makes perfect choices. Not me. Not you. Not any of us. But we can’t change them. We just have to do what we can right now to make things right. Jughead loves you. He forgives you. Let yourself move on. Let yourself be happy. Let us be happy.” FP lifted his head and was about to speak before she added, “Please.”

He sighed and seemed to drop his thought, nodding slowly. “Okay. I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

“I know.” Alice said gently, pressing a kiss to his forehead, then his lips. “Now you really need to shower and get dressed. You don’t have long. I’m going to get started on dinner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. so, uh. it may have been... three months. whoops. the depression hit. but here i am... again. lol. i reread this and thought ‘hot damn i’m so good’ - can’t leave you people hanging.
> 
> sorry this is soooo short and if it seems a little disconnected or felt more like a filler chapter. it’s probably because it’s been a while. though i’m defininitely wanting to actually finish this shit.


	16. Peace

Dinner was ready by the time Jughead and Betty came home from school. Alice had been instructing FP, teaching him how to cook. It had been nice, actually. Really domestic. She liked spending time with him like this. Even when she got annoyed at him for not being able to peel vegetables. It made it all the more fun having to guide him through it. 

They sat together to eat, in a comfortable silence. Everything between the four of them had happened so fast. Alice was only relieved that there seemed to be no tension between Jughead and his father. The Jones men certainly worked things out their own way.

It was Betty who broke the silence, “So. Are we gonna talk about the elephant in the room?” She asked, all head’s turning to look at her.

FP swallowed his food and cleared his throat, “Well. Uh. I’m actually not sure what there is to say.”

“Me either. You guys are happy. We’re happy.” Jug murmured, not stopping eating. Like he’d ever do that. 

“Well, we want you kids to be comfortable more than anything.” Alice said. “We know it’s weird. And we know there’s a lot of things that are still left unsaid.”

“Yeah,” Jughead said, shifting and glancing at Betty. “Like how, Chic was our brother. Which is probably the weirdest part of this. Whether we knew him or not.”

Alice sighed quietly. “So you told him about Chic.”

“Yeah, I did.” Betty said, finding Jughead’s hand to hold. “But it’s alright, right Jug?”

Jughead nodded. “Yeah. I just wish I knew about it before yesterday.” He said, brushing his thumb over his nose. “It’s alright. So long as there’s no more kids on the way.”

FP laughed at that, “You have no problem there. You are enough. And you eat more than five kids to. Not like I can afford to house any more.”

Alice looked at FP before nodding. “He’s right. We’re past the point of kids. It’s a quiet life we want. Grandkids are the only kids we’re thinking about. But only when you’re old enough.” She finished quickly.

“Mom, come on. We’re not doing that.” Betty sighed, rolling her eyes. 

Jughead looked between his father and Betty’s mother, before nodding slowly, picking at his potatoes. “Alright. Then we have no problem. So long as things are sorted with Mom.” 

“I’m working on it,” FP promised. “Gonna get her down here and we’ll sort everything out. You’ll get to see your sister too.”

Jughead smiled at that. “Hope she’s got her teeth grown in.” He said with a quiet laugh.

Betty smiled and looked at her mother, who smiled back gently. Things were calm. Things were ok. Jughead and FP were fine. There was no tension, even if Alice knew that FP was frowning in guilt. It would ease, with time. She was starting to feel like things might just turn out okay.

The next morning was easy. Calm and peaceful. Alice rested her head on FP’s chest as the man slept beside her. She listened to his breathing, finding herself completely relaxed. God, it was lovely. She slowly shifted her head to look up at his face, admiring the lines in his skin, the curve of his jaw, the darkness of his hair. The beauty of him. He was beautiful. And he was hers. She sighed softly at the thought. The reminder. They were happy. Things were good. Alice had nearly given up hope in the possibility of happiness - especially with FP. But here they were. Sharing a bed; sharing their life. 

It was hearing the vibrations of a phone that drew her away from him. Alice sat up, searching for the device that had disturbed her. She found it in FP’s discarded jeans and sighed upon seeing an unending amount of text messages from Gladys. 

Alice glanced back at the man in bed beside her before shifting, pulling on FP’s shirt and returning her attention back to his phone. She knew she shouldn’t look. Shouldn’t invade his privacy like that. But come on. Of course she was going to. She swiped to unlock his phone, finding herself at the password screen. She sighed, staring at the numbers. FP didn’t strike her as someone who would even bother to use a password, so this was surprising. 

Six digits, so it wasn’t her name. Not that she thought it would be. With slight reluctance, she worked out Gladys’ name and typed the numbers four, five, two, three, nine and seven. A smug grin came to her face as she watched the phone deny her access. She’d definitely take that as a win. 

Alice was about to give up before deciding just to try anything, finding to her surprise that six zeros seemed to do the trick. She rolled her eyes, sighing as she navigated to FP’s messages. “That’s not so creative, Jones.” 

Her eyes gazed over the hundreds of texts that Gladys had sent over the past day. She’d barely stopped texting him since she had hung up on her yesterday morning. Messages reading things ranging from hate to love to apologies. The woman was all over the place. Alice had to stop herself from reading when she found herself disheartened by the amount of times Gladys had asked him to change his mind. She locked his phone and set it down on the side table, sighing and rubbing her face. So she still loved him. Unless it was all some cruel joke and Gladys just didn’t want Alice to have him. That seemed likely too. They’d hated eachother for eternity.

FP stirred beside her, groaning quietly as he stretched out. Alice returned her attention to him, laying back down beside him.

“Mornin’...” The man murmured, a sleepy smile coming to his face. His expression brought back the happiness in Alice.

“Good morning.” She responded softly, reaching out to play with FP’s hair. FP hummed, leaning his head against her hand as his eyes remained closed. He was so relaxed. Alice had already promised herself never to ruin that. “How did you sleep?” She asked him, leaning up a little on her arm.

FP smiled, opening his eyes and looking up at her. “Slept good. Had a good dream about you.”

Alice raised an eyebrow with curiosity. “Oh yeah? What happened?”

“Oh, can’t tell you. Can’t spoil it.” He hummed.

Alice whined quietly, nudging his arm. “Please.” She pouted.

“Alright,” The man laughed, sitting up a little, brushing his thumb over her cheek. “It was... Just us. You and me. Like this.”

Alice smiled at that. “I had the same dream.” She said softly, leaning to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Perhaps she had nothing to worry about. So long as FP was dreaming about her.


	17. The Other Woman

The next day, Alice had spent the night with FP at the trailer park. They were laying in bed together in the afternoon, half asleep, really, when there was a rushed knock at the door. FP lifted his head, frozen for no more than three seconds before rushing to his feet to pull on his clothes. Alice sat up, about to question him before she heard the yelling.

“FP! Let me in, you bastard! I know you’re in there!” 

Gladys.

Alice got up, pulling on the closest shirt, one of FP’s, as she watched him dart out of the bedroom, fumbling for his keys.

“Calm down! Relax! I’m here! One second!” The man growled, unlocking the door to the trailer. He hadn’t expected her so soon. Alice tugged on her pants, following him and leaning against the doorway. She didn’t want to get in the way.

Gladys burst in as soon as the door had unlocked, pushing FP backwards. “Jesus!” She yelled at him, not hesitating to shove him again before seeing Alice come closer. She let out an amused laugh, crossing her arms over her chest. “Of course. She’s here.”

“Relax,” FP murmured, pushing a hand through his hair, nervous. Alice could tell. Gladys could too. 

“Relax?” The dark haired woman scoffed. “Please. You’re here in my home with your side piece.” 

Alice laughed at that, stepping forward. “Your home? You took off over a year ago. I hardly think you have the right to call it that.”

FP turned to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Alice, please.” He murmured. “Just- Just let me talk to her. Go sit down or something.”

She looked up at him, shocked and offended that he’d make her stand down. She huffed, backing up and leaning against the counter, saying nothing to him.

FP sighed and turned back to his wife, looking at her. Both women sensed the guilt he was harbouring. Neither of them liked it. 

“What?” Gladys asked, “You make me drive down here and you’ve got nothing to say?”

“No- I do. I uh- I just. Where’s Jellybean?” FP asked. His daughter hadn’t burst in with her mother. 

“In the truck.” Gladys answered, but continued before FP could start out the door to find her. “She doesn’t wanna talk to you. So don’t bother. In fact, she’s probably gone to find Jughead.”

FP sighed, looking down. “Can’t we- Maybe we can go to Pop’s. Have a talk. Just us?” 

Gladys looked at him for a long moment, jaw tensed. “What about her?” She asked, motioning her head to Alice.

“This is between us. We have- We got more to talk about than just... Our situation.”

“What, you mean the situation where you’re leaving me for the same psycho who abandoned you twenty five years back?” Gladys laughed. “Oh yeah. ‘Cause I think that’s so smart.”

“You left me first,” FP murmured. Alice could tell that he was trying not to get upset.

Gladys clenched her teeth once more, glaring at her husband now. “You were wasted twenty-four seven. What was I supposed to do? Put up with you?”

“You might’ve considered helping him.” Alice chimed in, hating the aggression of the conversation. Hating how obviously unhappy, uncomfortable and guilty that this bitch made FP feel.

“Stay out of this, Whore.” Gladys snapped, only riling Alice up even more, making her push past FP. He got in the way, though, holding Alice back and turning to look at her, a firm grip on her shoulders. 

“You should go, Alice. Go get dressed and go home. I’ll find you later.” He said quickly, a desperate expression on his face.

Alice would’ve fought to stay if his face didn’t look like that. She sighed, meeting his eyes, “Alright, fine.” She murmured, quickly reaching up to grip his cheeks, pressing their lips together into a deep kiss that FP certainly wasn’t expecting. She passed Gladys a smug look before walking back into the bedroom. 

FP stared down at the ground, not sure what to say. He scratched his beard a little, clearing his throat. “Um. I- Uh. Coffee..?” He asked quietly. 

Gladys scoffed once more. “Screw you. I’m going to find JB and Jughead and then we’re going back to Toledo.”

“What..? What? You just got here.” FP argued, stepping closer to her.

“Yeah. We did. And we shouldn’t have bothered coming. JB already doesn’t have a dad. No point breaking her heart all over again giving her false hope she might get him back.” Gladys growled, turning to the door and pulling it open.

FP caught her arm. “Don’t. Gladys, come on. You don’t mean that. I know you don’t. We can work this out, we- We can make it civil. I’m her father. I’ll always be her father.”

“Well,” She sighed, opening the door and stepping outside. “She doesn’t see you fighting for her, Jones.”

Alice stopped FP from following, gripping his arm. “FP-“

“-Don’t.” He warned, angry. “You couldn’t just hold of, could you? Couldn’t wait five minutes until things were easy.” 

Alice let go of him, watching FP go after his wife. She pushed her hand through her hair, sinking down into the nearest chair. 

FP chased Gladys down the steps, pausing upon seeing both his children by the bikes. “Jellybean.” He said, surprised she’d be here. His daughter raised her head to look at him, pushing dark hair from her eyes. “You’ve... Wow. You’re so grown up.”

“Mom!” Jughead exclaimed as JB offered her father no response, running to hug his mom. 

FP watched them, smiling sadly before turning back to his daughter. “Don’t I get a hug?”

Jellybean laughed, crossing her arms and avoiding his eyes. “Only when I get a dad.”

FP felt his heart break, only more irritated upon seeing his wife’s clear ‘I told you so’ expression. He sighed, rubbing his face. “Are we gonna talk or... or what?”

“FP...” Gladys sighed, looking at him. As mad as she was with him right now, she hated the look on his face. FP Jones being sad was something you’d see only once in a blue moon. “Alright. Okay. Okay.” She said, turning to the kids. “Jug, why don’t you take JB to meet your girlfriend? We’ll catch up later.”

Jughead nodded, nudging his sister playfully and moving to his father, laying a hand on his shoulder, “It’ll be alright.”

FP smiled gently, “I know, boy. Go on now.” He said, squeezing his son’s arm before watching them go. He let out a weak breath and turned to his wife.

“Pops, then?” She asked, offering him a small smile. 

FP nodded, returning the expression. “Pops it is.”


	18. Apologies

FP felt the guilt sinking through his body, pouring over his soul. He sat with his wife, unable to meet her eyes. He never expected the shame of cheating on her would sink this deep until he’d laid eyes on her again. And that was without her laying into him on how awful he’d been. So far, at least. Gladys had said nothing as they sat in one of the back booths at Pops, awkwardness in the air as they sipped at milkshakes. He lifted his gaze to look at her. The woman was beautiful, that much was certain. The sight of her here, back in Riverdale made him wonder if things could’ve worked between them if she hadn’t given up on him. No, no. That’s wrong. That’s not fair. If he hadn’t fallen off the wagon and put booze before family. There. THAT was fair. He sighed at his own thought, drawing Gladys’ attention back to him.

“What?” She asked, a surprising softness to her voice. FP hated that. He wished that Gladys would chew him out, hate him, yell at him, break him apart for what he’d done. But no. Of course not; she wasn’t Alice. No, Gladys would stare at him with those dark eyes and make sure, without even saying a word, that he knew what he’d done. And fuck, he knew.

FP sighed and looked back down at his lap. “I... I’m sorry.” He said, shrugging a little. What else was there to say, really?

Gladys sighed too, looking at him. She could feel the guilt that was practically floating around him. Everyone in. Pop’s probably could. “I know.”

That made him look up at her. “You... What?” He murmured. ‘Don’t give me sympathy, please... Please. Tell me what I’ve done, scream. Scream.’ He thought. God. She and Alice were so different and yet so similar. Fucking terrifying, the both of them. But in entirely different ways.

“I know you’re sorry. I also know you’re a man, and men fucking suck at keeping their dicks in their pants. I just...Well, for starters I never expected Alice to ever want you back.” She said with a weak laugh. “I should’ve known she would be the one to come between us.”

“She never came between us,” FP defended immediately. “A thousand miles did. Toledo did. You put that distance between us and... Well. I did the rest.” He murmured, falling quiet as the guilt set back in.

“You screwed up, Jones. You were wasted all the damn time. And we did nothing but scream at each other. I did what was right to protect JB.”

“Protect her?” He asked, heartbreak in his voice. “From me? I’m her father. I never would’ve- God. Shit.” He murmured, leaning back against the booth. He couldn’t say that he’d never touch his own kid, it wasn’t true any more. He hit Jughead. And fuck, would Gladys whip his ass if she knew.

She seemed to sense the extra layer of guilt that had covered him, but wasn’t sure what caused it. “You certainly didn’t protect Jug from Penny-fucking-Peabody.” She scoffed, leaning back as well. 

“I did everything I could. He- He was insane. Cut her up like a piece of meat. I was handling it. Then... God. Never been so scared in my life.” FP murmured, looking down.

Gladys sighed. “Tell me what happened with Penny.”

“Blackmail.” FP sighed. “A lot of it. Jug just wanted to help at first, get me out of Prison. He didn’t know what Penny was like. It was too late to warn him. She had the kid doing drug runs. Had it on videotape just to make him do more. But you know him... He wasn’t having it. He’s not soft like me. Gets that from you.” He said with a weak laugh.

“So, beating him within an inch of his life was her revenge?” Gladys asked, ignoring FP’s attempt at a light conversation.

“Yeah.” He murmured, nodding slowly. “Knowing Penny, she’s not done, either.”

Gladys leant back towards the table, resting her arms on the surface. “We can handle Penny Peabody.”

“We..?” FP asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I might... Just hang around for a little while.” She sighed. “Can’t let her get away with something like that. Besides, some old friends I have to say hi to before we go home.”

FP nodded slightly, knowing the subject of their legal separation was being carefully avoided. “Are... Are you gonna let me go?” He murmured. 

Gladys looked at him, sighing. “I’d be a bitch not to. As much as I hate you for going back to that bitch.”

FP offered a laugh and a gentle smile, “I’ll take that. I mean- Despite the circumstances, it really... It really is good to see you again, Gladys.”

She sighed quietly, looking at him. “I hate you. But I love you. And that only makes me hate you even more.” She laughed weakly, shaking her head and watching FP’s expression fade.

“I love you too. I just... I-“

“-You love her more. I know. You always have. I’ve always seen it. I watched you read her stories in the newspaper every Saturday morning. Watched you drive just a little slower every time we’d pass her house, just in case you might see her. Every time you said her name instead of mine.”

FP looked down. “I’m sorry. I...” He didn’t know what to say, but he supposed it didn’t matter much, because she wasnt finished.

“I never stepped out on you, you know? Not once. Not even when I left. I always... Hoped that things would go back to how they used to be. When we used to smuggle the kids into the drive-in. When things were good with us.”

“You’re right. Things were good. Once. But we can’t... Keep hurting each other like this. For the kids’ sakes as well as ours. It’s not fair. And I don’t blame you for making Jellybean hate me. I just... want to make things right before you go back. Establish a, uh, a communication. Maybe we can text, call. I still want to be a father to her. Even... Even if you meet someone else. God willin’ someone better than me. Lord know you deserve it after all the shit I put you through.”

Gladys shook her head and reached across the table to take his hand. “You weren’t perfect, Jones. But you were all I ever wanted.”

FP met her eyes briefly before leaning his head down to press his lips against her hand without saying a word. The woman sighed, reaching her free hand to move her fingers through his hair. It was softer than she remembered.

“It’s alright.” She said gently. “You’re free. I’m setting you free.”


	19. History

FP drove Gladys to the Cooper residence. Alice had texted to tell him that she was back home, briefly mentioning that there as an increasing amount of Jones children. Jellybean was there to meet Betty. FP was just hoping that bringing Gladys into the house wouldn’t start something all over again. He knew that Alice and Gladys resented eachother. Just one off look or snide comment from either of them would start world war three.

They walked inside together, seeing the four others playing monopoly in the living room. He certainly didn’t expect that. Alice smiled at the sight of him. “FP.” She said, getting to her feet.

Gladys sighed quietly. “Alright, JB, come on girl. We’re out of here.” She said, pushing her hair from her eyes.

Both Jellybean and FP looked a little unhappy with that descision, but definitely for different reasons. Jellybean had missed her brother, and her dad, though she’d never admit the latter. And FP had missed her. He was hoping to speak to her properly before Gladys whisked her off again. 

“Actually,” Alice said, clearing her throat and smoothing her skirt down. “I was hoping you and your daughter would stay for dinner.”

Every head in the room turned to look at her with shock.

“Oh, I... We were gonna go see some people...” Gladys started.

“No,” Jellybean interrupted. “You were. I’m fine here with Jug. And I’m hungry.”

“Well... I suppose dinner won’t do any harm.” Gladys sighed quietly. 

FP smiled appreciatively, moving to say hello to Alice, briefly kissing her cheek. “We’re all okay,” He assured, walking outside to have some privacy with her.

Alice looked at him, playing with FP’s fingers. “I’m sorry I was aggressive. I didn’t want her to treat you like shit...”

“Don’t worry about it,” FP said, shaking his head and reaching to cup her face, pressing a gentle kiss to Alice’s lips. “It’s fine now. She’s gonna sign the papers and hopefully we can keep in more regular contact. Friends. And I can talk to Jellybean more often. Things are going to be so much better from now on.”

Alice smiled at his words. “We got lucky. Better take advantage while we’ve got some luck on our side.”

FP hummed, “Suppose we should. But I don’t wanna jinx it. Think you can be civil with Gladys for the rest of the day.”

“I can do my very best.” She laughed gently, leaning her head down against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around him.

“You better.” FP laughed, holding her tight for a moment before pulling away. “I’m gonna go try and reconcile with JB.”

“Reconcile, huh? Big word, Jones. Careful.” Alice teased.

FP snorted, shaking his head. “Shut it.”

Dinner was awkward. Though, it definitely could’ve been much worse. The kids talked between themselves while the adults sat mostly in silence. FP was pleasantly surprised, though, when Gladys complimented Alice’s cooking. 

Alice smiled and squeezed FP’s thigh gently beneath the table, thanking her. But FP was more concerned with getting his daughter to speak to him. It took a while, but with Jughead’s help and a few well placed dad jokes, he got through to her. 

They caught up, and continued to talk after dinner had finished, discussing Toledo, Jellybean’s interests, until FP reached the apology. 

Alice watched them through most of the night as she sat by the fire, eventually joined by Betty, who smiled at her.

“Things going well seems a little scary.” She laughed quietly.

Alice lifted her head to look at her, laughing quietly. “Definitely. But I’m going to welcome it, for sure.” 

Betty smiled and reached to squeeze her mother’s hand, falling quiet as the two of them watched FP, Jughead and Jellybean catch up before speaking again. “Actually, mom. There was something I really need to talk to you about.”

Alice frowned. “Is everything alright, Betty?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah. Don’t worry. Everything’s fine, I just... Can we talk outside..?” She asked nervously.

“Of course,” Alice said gently, getting up and going outside into the yard, sitting down ot the deck chairs with her daughter.

Betty played with the sleeves of her cardigan, nervous. “Well, I... I don’t want to ruin this or make things worse.”

“Elizabeth, you couldn’t. I’m happier than I’ve been in a long time.” Alice insisted, squeezing her daughter’s hand gently. 

“Mom,” Betty sighed, lifting her head to look at her mother. It took her a few seconds to get the words out. “I... I’m pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi there i love comments please leave them :)


End file.
